Evolutions
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: The second generation as they face the adult world. with all the decisions, lessons and joys it brings.
1. One

It's been a while since a plot bunny and my muse got together.

This may not be totally compliant with my past fic's timeline other than a general adherence to J.K.R.'s world as I imagined it continuing.

Some things to know. I still follow her first statement that Ron helped George get the business up and running after the war, then became an auror.

I also ignore the play. Don't get me started.

As this is second generation centric, a rough outline might help.

Teddy Lupin is the oldest. After a partial gap year, he began auror training. At this time he is a full auror and married to Victoire.

Besides being married to Teddy, Victoire owns and runs a magical farming company. She started small, with just one farm, but is expanding rapidly.

Fred Weasley II, (son of George and Angelina Weasley) Dominique Weasley, (sister of Victoire, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley) and Molly Weasley II (daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley) are around the same age and graduated from Hogwarts at the same time. He is a beater for the Chudley Cannons. Dom is a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Molly works for the ministry, in her father's department and hates it.

Next are James S. Potter, (Harry and Ginny Potter's oldest) a beater for the Cannons, Roxanne Weasley, (George and Angie's youngest) chaser for the Harpies and Molly's sister Lucy, currently wandering the world, working odd jobs and driving her father mad.

Next are Albus Potter, Harry and Ginny's second son, in his first year as the seeker for the Cannons. Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, is rookie keeper for the Harpies and, much to their fathers surprise, madly in love with Scorpious Malfoy. Finally, Louis Weasley, last child and only son of Bill and Fleur, well... you will see.

Currently exahustedly studying for their N.E.W.T.s are Hugo Weasley, Ron and Hermione's son and Lilly L. Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter.

A tall, thin young man sat lost in thought on a pebble covered beach. If you looked closely tears traced his high cheekbones as the fell unheeded from startling blue eyes.

The beach was deserted, except for the lone figure, who sat hugging his knees to his chest. The wind, salt spray and a fine mist whipped his dark grey trench coat and plastered the fine curly hair to his head.

He was the embodiment of abject sorrow and misery and the weather, slightly off shore, seemed to reflect his mood. Lightening flashed and thunder rumbled from heavily laden purple-grey clouds.

Yet he seemed unaware of the tempest sending ever more violent waves crashing and churning towards the shore. He did not even flinch when a sudden, loud crack echoed off the high cliffs behind him.

As if appearing from thin air a slightly older man, taller than the first, more muscular and longer of limb, wearing the same style and color of coat approached the huddled figure. Sinking down beside the younger man, with what appeared to be a wince of pain, he draped a long arm around him.

There was no resistance as Teddy Lupin pulled his brother in law into a one arm hug. Louis Weasley, year one auror trainie, buried his face in the older man's chest and sobbed as the weak sun sank into the inky sea.

Meanwhile, two men were sitting across from each other. Between them was a battered desk, piled high with papers and files. The office was not much larger than a couple of broom closets shoved together and was made to feel smaller by the filing cabinets lining one wall.

A bulletin and white board covered the opposite wall, while the one behind Harry was made entirely of shelves. An eclectic mixture of books, children's drawings and moving photographs crowded it's every available surface.

On the last wall near the doorway hung another dark grey trench coat. A matching one was carelessly flung over an empty third chair.

Both men were intently reading files. A tall, muscular redhead, Ron Weasley, chief auror trainer, paused to make notations on what appeared to be post it notes, placing them on to the pages as he read.

Behind the desk sat Harry Potter, chief auror. Thin yet muscular and medium height, with a crop of unruly black hair, he was making notes on what appeared to be a thin glass sheet, approximately the size of a hard back book. As he wrote with a stylus, a soft whirling could be heard from a larger drawer in the desk.

From outside the open door could be heard the usual hum of a well run office, just a bit subdued.

Harry put the file, tablet and stylus into his top drawer, after a quick wand movement the satisfying click of a lock was heard. He leaned back in the chair, pushed his oval, black wire frame glasses up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Pointing his wand at the white board it was instantly cleaned then, just as quickly, a flow chart appeared. The top priority case had just changed.

Ron looked up and grimaced, "The first homicide is always the hardest. To have it be someone so young…"

Harry looked closely at his friend and colleague, "You're worried about Louis and Scorpious." More of a statement than a question.

Ron nodded grimly, "No matter how we try to prepare them it's still difficult to not let it affect you. But, then again, you have to care in this job. It's just finding the balance between caring and burnout."

Harry sat, lost in thought, then answered, "What would you wager that Teddy made sure your Rosie knew just enough to be ready for Scorpious when he got home and is with Louis right now?"

Ron answered, "That would be a sucker bet. Ted has a way with the trainees that has impressed me. When I finally tell you to chuck this job, he could be a great trainer."

Harry grinned slightly, "He reminds me of a redheaded git who promised to buy me dinner since we our wives are chasing their own careers tonight."

Ron stood and streached. Grabbing his carelessly discarded coat from the chair he headed out the door, files in hand. "Let me lock up my office. Do you fancy curry?"

Harry nodded, just down from his London home was a source of excellent takeaway. "You're kipping at my place right? Lee's special is on tonight, I'd like to hear his insights on this season. Maybe they will show that highlight of Rosie's shutout. Don't tell your sister, but I'm kind of glad she's covering United and the Bats tomorrow. Watching her try to be neutral when she covers the Cannons/Harpies matches just hurts."


	2. 2

Monday morning, conference room A/1.

Roughly two dozen men and women, dressed in various versions of muggle and magical business wear, were exiting a set of double doors. One witch and two wizards were spread along the front row of what, for all intents and purposes, could have been any lecture hall at a university.

Each sat on a reasonably comfortable chair that featured a movable writing desk that slid up from the side with either a flick of a wand or, alternatively, by hand.

At the front of the room stood two men, one tall, red headed and muscular, with an intensity about him. The other shorter, thinner with unruly black hair, and piercing emerald green eyes behind oval wire rimmed glasses.

Ron Weasley, auror trainer, was speaking; "Weasley, Malfoy, well done. I was impressed by your ability to interact with the muggle officers and civilians. As you heard the chief say in the briefing, at this time we have no reason to suspect the crime was committed by a magical person, but the victim was magical and from a magical family. What is not widely known is that this is the third homicide of a child in the Chudley area in the last twenty four months."

Harry Potter, chief auror, took up the narrative; "Devon BCU, (Basic Command Unit), has, frankly, hit a dead end. We have been asked to come in and assist. Ray," a short, fit woman who appeared to be in her mid forties, looked up "Thier, superintendent has copies of everything they have so far. Spend a little time and find out if they have any new leads. When we are done here head over there with Weasley." Harry shifted his attention to the 20 year old, slightly built, strawberry blond man sitting beside her. "Louis, we often work with muggle police, Trina has a talent for that sort of work. I think you might also."

"Lupin, Malfoy, head to Chudley, nose around, talk to the neighbors, have a pint at the pub, see if there might be other unexplained incidents from before the first murder. We all know if this is a serial killer, they likely started with things like animals and worked up to humans. Spend today on that, tomorrow the four of you can get stuck in reviewing the files.

Ron smiled, "Alright that is it, Weasley, Malfoy, remember your exam on advanced stealth and detection is 9 am sharp Wednesday. Other than prepping for that, stick with your trainers. Watch, listen, learn and be careful. I don't have to tell you the potential for panic among the magical and muggle communities of Chudley. Let's get out there and help solve this before another child is found dead."

At almost the same moment that the auror meeting was breaking up, James Potter, star beater of the Chudley Cannons, was diving toward his falling brother.

Morning practice for the league champions had been the usual extreme routine that had transformed the perpetual last place team into the current powerhouse it was.

A mock quidditch match between the main team and the reserves had been underway for 45 minutes when Albus Potter, Cannon's second year seeker had not seen the bludger. His cousin, and the other half of the Cannon's unstoppable beater duo, Fred Weasley ll was the one who had sent it flying.

Al and Melissa Darnley, the player who had replaced him as reserve team chaser, had been diving, side by side, after the snitch. The elusive golden ball had changed directions suddenly and Albus had been the first to react, shooting skyward after the streak of gold.

Unfortunately his path led him straight into the bludger that his cousin had directed toward the reserve chaser who had possession of the quaffle and was speeding toward the rings. The bludger hit Albus at the base of his skull with a sickening crunch. James was the closest to Al and saw the lights go out.

Somehow he managed to scoop his brothers inert body on to his broom and lower them on to the pitch in, what was best described as, a barely controlled fall. James landed hard and felt his right knee bend backward, in a totally unnatural and unhealthy manner. Just before the searing pain sent him to join his brother in la la land, he managed to cradle Al's head to his chest as they fell in a heap.

Coach whistled the practice to a stop as the team mediwitches rushed toward the fallen brothers. Freddy landed nearby, a stricken look on his face. Aunt Ginny and Grandma Weasley were going to kill him.

Ginny Potter, former quidditch superstar and reporter for the Daily Prophet, was wrapping up a meeting with the sports editor when her magical mobile rang. "St. Mungo's", damn! Since her youngest was at Hogwarts, her husband firmly stuck behind a desk and Harry would be the natural one to call if it was her godson, it meant one of her quidditch player sons was hurt bad enough that the team medics could not heal them. Donning her cloak and retrieving her backpack from her desk, she hurried toward the fireplace as she answered her phone.

In the head's office, Harry and Ron sat discussing the potential candidates they had for the for the available trainee spots.

"Ron, I agree that Williamson and Lewis are better suited for the hit wizards. Pass their files along to Winfrey. I like the looks of the other two, have Duncan (Harry's office assistant) get their letters of acceptance ready for my signature. Who are you thinking of pairing them with after they complete the academy?"

Ron didn't get to reply, because Harry's mobile buzzed in his pocket. "Ginny! Hello love! Uh, oh. Both of them? That's serious. I'll be right there. Ron's with me, he can rally the family. I love you too. Hang on momma, it will be alright. "

As he stood to don his trench coat, a casual flick of his wand sent files into drawers and secured sensitive material. "Ron, both James and Al were hurt in practice today. Sounds like James is well on the way to being healed but Al took a bludger to the back of the head. They have him in intensive care. Could you let Dad and Mom know before a reporter badgers them for a sound bite?"

Ron followed him in to the main office area. Harry first scribbled a note for Duncan and stuck it to his assistant's empty desk. He then stopped at the second cubicle from his door. "Katie, I have a family emergency. Al was hurt pretty badly during practice, so you are in charge. I'll be at St. Mungo's."

As Harry hurried toward the Aurors' secure apparition point, Ron headed toward his father's office while typing a quick message to his wife.


	3. 3

3

A petite redheaded woman sat beside a hospital bed, straight out of a muggle World War II movie, gently brushing unruly black hair from the forehead of the young man lying in the bed. "What is it about Potter men and hospital rooms?" Ginny Potter mused.

The patient was her eldest, James Sirius Potter, currently in a deep, potion induced, healing sleep. A soft whirling noise emanated from under the covers tented over his left leg. He had managed to rip, tear, streatch or disconnect every tendon and ligament that attacked the bottom of his leg to his knee.The noise was from a magical cooling blanket wrapped around the area to help reduce swelling.

The magical surgery had lasted 4 hours as the specialists at St. Mungo's carefully reattached and repaired the damage done when he and his brother landed in a heap upon the pitch in Chudley.

Ginny rotated her shoulders, trying to loosen the knot she felt forming between her the blades and checked her watch. 6 pm. If she knew Ron, her big brother and James' godfather, he would be coming through the door soon, cup of strong, sweet milky tea in his hand, a briefcase loaded with either auror trainee evaluations, case files, or both, tucked under his arm, ready to settle in to keep watch over his nephew.

Someone, Ginny suspected her extreamly efficient niece Victorie, had orchestrated the platoon of Weasleys, Lupins and friends so that Ginny and Harry had someone to spell them, make sure they ate and rested. It looked like this would be a long stay.

Harry sat quietly at the head of his youngest son's bed, doing his best to stay out of the way of the medical personnel that were in and out frequently to check the statistics floating just behind and above the head of Albus' hospital bed. The beds and intensive care area were of a much newer era than the ward James was in. His generation had started the reform, dragging Britain's magical world kicking and screaming in to the 21st century. Now their children were improving and incorporating the best of muggle ideas into everyday life.

The magical mobile phone in his pocket, the large flatscreen TV in his front parlor and the wizard's magic tablet he used every day were inventions sparked by muggle products.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, his brother in law George's company, had quietly began to branch out from novelties and jokes after Lee Jordon, George's best friend, had first come to him looking for an investor in the Wizarding Cable-less television Network.

WWW had grown so large that Bill Weasley, the oldest of Ginny's brothers, had left Gringotts to become CFO of, what was now, the family company.

"Hey, how is he doing?" Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the softly asked question from his bestfriend/sister in law. He could smell the citrusy scent of the Lady Grey tea Hermione preferred, which was in the large travel mug she held. Like her husband Ron, she had a briefcase tucked under her arm as she entered the one patient cubicle.

"The swelling is going down. Until they wake him we have no idea if there will be any neurological loss. It hit so close to the brain stem. But Dr. Whey says they are hardly having to remind his heart to beat and his lungs to breathe anymore. If he gets to ever play again, the team doctors will surely insist he wear a helmet." Due to the increased broom manuverability, speed, improved equipment and better training and strength of the players, the owners had begun implementation of voluntary helmet laws last season, with the aim to make it mandatory for all players in 4 years. Al had worn a helmet for his games since joining the reserve team last season, but for some reason was not wearing one at practice that morning.

Hermione unknowingly repeated Ginny's gesture from earlier, except she was brushing dark ginger hair off the forehead of her godson, the redheaded doppelganger of his dad. She had experience waiting at bedsids, her husband, best friend/brother in law and adopted nephew were all aurors and had reserved beds waiting here for them. Add to that her sister in law/best female friend had played professional quidditch, and she could tell you which vending machines had the freshest crisps, the visiting hours, what reading material was for sale in the gift shop and to never drink the tea from the urn in the main waiting area, unless you wanted indigestion and diarrhea.

"Ron's with James, Mum left a basket with dinner for you and Ginny. Victorie is in our usual room waiting to badger you into eating every bite. Take a nap and make sure Ginny does too. No arguments! Ron and I are here until midnight. Your boys are safe. Teddy headed up to Hogwarts to tell Lily what happened. Ask Vic, but I think she said Hagrid (Lily Potter's godfather) was seeing about going along. If Neville says it's alright, he was planning on staying with Charlie (Ginny's second oldest brother and successor to Hagrid as magical creatures professor and keeper of the keys) and bringing her down after classes tomorrow for a visit,"

James had missed two games, Al four. Both well enough to eek out a league championship, barely beating their cousins, Domonique and Rose's Harpies.

Al was told, in no uncertain terms, that one more concussion meant the end of quidditch, period. Dr Whey also advised him NOT to follow his da in to a second career with the Aurors.

Freddy played hesitantly, to the determent of the team, in the following 4 games until Al sat him down for a long talk that may, or may not, have included the threat to use a certain infamous bogey hex if he did not resume playing his hardest.

James and Freddy had been terrors, bordering on being bullies, when they were younger. Watching Scorpious Malfoy being seriously abused by hard core bullies when he, Rose and Al were sorted in to Gryffindor, made James pause and take a long hard look at himself. It took a while. But after they reached the part of the history of magic that covered his grandparents, parents, Aunts and Uncles he sat with his da and really listened as Harry, his mum, Aunts and Uncles told him what had happened. It was not a far leap, even for a 13 year old, to compare the bullying he and Fred had engaged in to his father's childhood and his mum's 6th year.

Now he and Al were incredibly close, after all no other person knew exactly what it was like to be the son of the most famous wizard of his, and many other, generation.

With that closeness came a good dose of his da's protective instinct. Teddy Lupine, his godbrother and defacto older sibling, and Victorie, his oldest cousin, had always been protective of the children of the Weasley/Potter clan. James and Fred learned from them.

He had gone through the expected tween negative attitude toward his mum and da, most do. But now he was awed and incredibly proud of all they, his aunts and uncles, their friends and his grandparents, had done. Hell, they saved the whole damn world! And, as if that wasn't enough, they quietly continued to improve things for as many people as they could.

Yes they had large shoes to fill but, all he had to do was look around at any family gathering. Al, Rose, Fred, Dominique and he all knew a quidditch career was relatively short. They all had plans for the future. He was going to own a team, improve the game and keep it relevant going into the future. Al, Hermione's godson through and through, was going to follow her to Oxford and continue her reforms of the magical court system. Lily, the baby and the brightest of the Potter siblings, was going to magical med school.

If their parents had helped drag their world in to the 21st century, his generation were going to push it toward the future.


	4. 4

A.N.- hopefully the spelling and grammar errors found in the first 3 chapters have been corrected.

My amazing granddaughter has agreed to be my editor.

Now if we can just do something about my run on sentences……..

New note: I should never think I just know something without double checking.

I assumed that Scotland Yard was like our FBI. I was wrong. By the time I post this the corrections will have been made.

Trina Ray, auror, pushed back from the table and stretched. She and her newly assigned trainee had come back with so many files that they had commandeered one of the small conference rooms.

There were rumors that the tablets they used would be made compatible with all of the UK's muggle police computers. She hoped that the negotiations would be successful soon. Ms. Weasley was spearheading those talks, which gave one hope. It was ridiculous the hours spent, first by the local employees who had to make copies of the files, then by Magical Law employees who had to read and correlate the information.

She glanced toward her trainee, who was typing information in to his tablet. "Louis, fancy a cuppa? I need a break to process my thoughts. Let's secure the room and take a walk to that new tea shop. I hear they have decent croissants, I'll buy and you can tell me if they are close to what you get when you visit your French grandparents."

In Teddy 's cubicle he and Scorpius were reviewing files of their own. The younger man looked up. "Teddy, can you take a look at this? I think I see a pattern, I want to know if you see it too."

Teddy reached for the file marked, "animal control".

The Gryffindor common room was bathed in a soft rose tinted glow. Outside the leaded glass windows the fall light was fading fast.

Two red heads sat on the sofa closest to the fireplace. The boy, a strapping six foot, curly headed charmer, had his hand resting lightly on the shoulder of the girl.

She was a petite, barely five foot, beauty. With straight dark red hair that, unrestrained, fell well past her waist.

Hugo Weasley had a slight frown and was alternatively staring at his cousin's face and the sealed parchment she held in her hand.

Lily Potter, frankly, looked terrified. In her hands was a letter from John Hopkins, a premier muggle and magical medical center.

John Hopkins was located in the United States and was Lily's first choice for post Hogwarts training.

Sure Great Britain had equally prestigious medical programs but none could touch their pediatric newborn course.

She had her heart set on working with the tiniest and most at risk patients.

As her seventh year had begun Madame Chang, headmaster Longbottom and Gryffindor's head of house, professor Weasley, had worked with her to prepare her applications to her top 4 choices.

Now here, October 1st, she sat holding the possible map to her future.

Her hands shook, what if it was a no. Lily Luna Potter had rarely been scared in her life. Being one of the last pair of Potter/Weasley cousins tended to make you brave. That plus having bad ass parents. Heck her dad saved the whole freaking world at seventeen. Her mom, with her Godmother and Uncle Neville, led a student army at sixteen.

She had the DNA of grandparents, and a family, who back through time had kicked evil's ass. But this simple page of parchment had brought her to her figurative knees.

Hugo squeezed his best friend's shoulder. "Come on Lils open it."

Pulling her wand from out of her sleeve she used the tip to break the seal.

Ginny Potter was sitting in the makeup chair, preparing to guest host Lee Jordan's Wednesday evening Quidditch analysis program.

She had just read over the intro: "Hello sports fans! Ginny Potter here substituting for Lee. I want to add my congratulations to Lee and his beautiful wife Alicia on the birth of their 7th child. I got a short visit with momma and baby this afternoon and I want to tell you little Amy is as beautiful."

She felt her mobile vibrate, Hugo? Upon answering it her nephews deep voice, so like his dad's replied.

"Aunt Ginny? Lily has something to tell you."

"Mummy? I got in! John Hopkins accepted me, pending my N.E.W.T.S.! I know you're about to go on but I just had to tell you! I gotta go! Daddy's calling on my mobile! I love you! Call me after your show please!"

"Aunt Ginny, did you get all of that? She's a bit excited. Oh crap! Gotta go she just jumped through the portrait hole yelling something about telling Uncle Neville before he heads home. Love you! Bye!"

Word spread fast along the Hogwart's and Weasley network. At the school it was assisted by a fast moving redheaded blur, followed closely by her bemused cousin.

Lily managed to tell Neville, Cho Chang and Charlie Weasley all before dinner.

Phone calls to her godfather in Devon and her godmother, currently in the German alps, were made as soon as Lily has exited the great hall.

Hugo grinned and headed toward the kitchens, his cousin had hardly eaten anything. She was half Weasley and he knew that as soon as the adrenaline abated hunger would set in. He was fairly certain the house elves knew by now and would not mind sending up a snack later.

Al grinned as he disconnected from the call. He had figured the gleam in his Mum's eyes tonight was more than just the new baby. Da sounded like he was about to burst with pride.

Al had always said his little sister was the brightest sibling.

Standing up he turned to shout toward the bedrooms of the flat. "Rose! Scorp! Louis! Lily got accepted to John Hopkins! Come on! Let's head to the Leaky! First rounds on me!"


	5. 5

Dappled sunlight filtered through barren branches. A cool breeze carrying a hint of spring ruffled the auburn hair of the young woman sitting on the park bench.

It was Sunday and the park was filled with families shaking off the last of winter's gloom.

Molly Lynn Weasley loved living in London. She was born and raised here. Heck, until Hogwarts she had gone to school here. She loved the bustle, the noise, the energy.

Sure, she had spent lots of time on the coast at Uncle Bill and Aunt Fluer's place. With her extended family on the Caribbean island, Uncle George used to grow potion ingredients in the country at what used to be her grandparent's house and now belonged to her youngest uncle.

The highlands of Scotland were familiar even before she attended school there. Her grandmum still lived in the little cottage she and grandpa had moved to years ago. Hogsmeade weekends meant a crowded house full of cousins, by birth and choice. Except for those times her grandparents were in search of fun in the sun. After grandpa died, the crowds diminished as grandmum Molly traveled even more.

Yes she loved London, but not her job. Two weeks. Fourteen days and she would be free! Perhaps her father didn't mind a lifetime of mind numbing boredom as a career, but she needed more.

More than the endless reports, the petty interoffice politics and her mousey little coworkers who were contented to repeatedly do the same thing every day.

Really, why the hell was she doing this? It certainly wasn't for the money. Her trust fund easily brought in triple per month.

To be honest, she had drifted into the job after school. She easily passed the pre employment exams, (Ravenclaw, after all). The interview with her father's secretary was a mere formality.

She had known almost immediately, that this was not her future. However, she also knew her little sister was not even going to pretend to be interested in a ministry job. Waiting until the inevitable fallout from that to clear seemed the prudent path.

Lord, their father had almost had a stroke! Christmas vacation, Lucy's seventh year: "Mum, dad I need to tell you something. I am traveling after I graduate, indefinitely. I just don't know what I want to do or be. I need to see more than just our little part of the world. I need to meet new people, taste new foods and see new sights. I have my trust fund. I plan on getting temporary jobs too."

For the first time in Molly's life she heard poised, reserved Percy Weasley raise his voice. "I will not have a child of mine be an idle trust fund baby!" That had been his opening salvo. Lucy, as stubborn as their father, had fired back, both shouting until they were horse.

Audrey, their mum, tried vainly to mediate and to get them to listen instead of shouting over each other. Molly had stayed as a show of support for Lucy. Until Percy had witheringly spat out, "No child of mine will embarrass me this way!"

At that, Lucy had stood, hugged their mum and then apperated away. Percy had stormed into Lucy's room and began throwing her clothes into the duffle his youngest used for trips home during the school year.

"I will not have a bum living in my home!" he stated angrily. Growing more and more agitated he ended up summoning all of Lucy's possessions and with a flick of his wand sent them to the snow covered front yard.

Molly knew, without a doubt, who Lucy had run to. So she first hugged Audrey, then with a sad and disappointed glance at her father, gathered and shrank the items, placing them in to her hand bag. Then she spun, letting her instincts be her guide. She found Lucy, wrapped in the loving arms of their grandmum Molly.

Shortly after she arrived at their grandparents snug cottage, Percy's patronus, a crow, appeared in front of Lucy. "Until you come to your senses you are not welcome in my home!"

Oh lord! The shite hit the fan then! See, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny all happened to be having dinner with Molly that evening.

Since grandpa Arthur had died, those five had become grandmum's main support system. They regularly spent evenings with her in Hogsmeade when she was in town.

With the patronus' pronouncement Molly had handed Lucy over to Fleur, striding toward the spot that would allow her to apparate away. Her pop was followed in quick succession by Bill, Charlie and Ginny's.

Uncle Harry stood, looking at Aunt Fleur. "Do I go? Plausible deniability might be best."

Uncle Harry had ended up going. What he found was Audrey angrily packing an overnight bag. Bill was rubbing the knuckles on his right hand while a sobbing Molly was collapsed on the sofa. Bats were flying out of Percy's obviously broken nose while Charlie had him pinned to the wall, his wand inches from the bats and bloodied nose. Meanwhile Ginny was giving him a very detailed lecture on honoring thy mother, loving one's children and family unity.

Apparently when Molly had asked what the hell was going on, Percy took offence.

Bill and Charlie had planned on only being there to keep their mum and sister from permanently harming Percy. That plan went out the window when Percy reverted to form. First he informed Audrey that she needed to shut up. "As an orphan you have no idea what you are talking about."

Then he rounded on his mum. "Of course you are taking Lucy's side. Where do you think she got the idea? She watched you and Andromeda drag father all around the world his last few years. Maybe if you had stayed home he would still be alive!"

It had taken a lot of reasoning on Harry's part to diffuse the situation and the use of his "Bobby" voice to get his in-laws out of the house, leaving Percy intact.

The family telegraph had everyone gathered at love cottage by the time they returned. It had taken all five of the Weasley in-laws to prevent the siblings from returning for more "discussions" after George and Ron were given the story.

Audrey, as mad and distracted as she was, successfully disarmed Charlie. Harry had to order Ron, as his boss, not to go near Percy until further notice. Lucy effectively entrapped George by curling up on his lap and sobbing.

Molly wasn't sure what Aunt Fleur said to Uncle Bill, as it was in heated French, to keep him away. Angelina simply picked up Ginny, Hermione disarming her.

Lucy ended up staying at grandma Molly's, not even riding the train back to Hogwarts for her last time. She instead just walked up to the castle when the time arrived.

Audrey had not yet returned home. In fact, over a year later she was still staying in Molly II and Roxanne's spare bedroom. Months of therapy followed, trying to get her marriage back on track. There was progress. Percy had eventually apologized again to his family, long after Lucy had finished at Hogwarts. As Lucy refused to return to Britain, and Percy would not go looking for her, they remained estranged.

Tonight Molly was having dinner with her parents in a nice, very public wizarding restaurant. She was giving her father fair warning that her two weeks notice was going on his desk in the morning.

She had wanted to wait until things were better but she had run out of time.

Her new career had been sparked by a Hogsmeade weekend lunch just after the start of the new term.

Molly was the only cousin, until Lily and Hugo, who had continued on with History of Magic through seventh year, so she was the go to cousin for homework help. Even though the ghost professor had been replaced right after the war, it was still an incredibly boring subject for most. Lily, Hugo and Molly had began talking about how inaccurate the teachings about the wars against Voldemort were. Large portions of their family's stories were either missing key details, or glossed over.

That afternoon she asked her granny the first tentative questions. Somehow writing onto a muggle notepad felt right.

She had dozens of those pads filled, plus a fair few stoppered bottles of memories secured in the office at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house.

Aunt Ginny had seen the value of her efforts early on. Reading over Molly's notes, per her request, Ginny had broached the idea that instead of just updating a textbook, the memories of family and friends deserved a dedicated home.

Molly called a cousin's meeting on Uncle George's island the first Saturday of this year's Christmas break so that Lily and Hugo could be there.

There had been previous ongoing discussions among the trust recipients about charity opportunities, independent of their parent's organizations.

As a result, by the fall the Weasley/Potter memories trust would be announced. A select number of talented researchers needed to be vetted and trained.

The beginning emphasis was expanded to include the collection of the memories of older witches and wizards. The first hand accounts of things like the fight against Grindelwald and magic involvement in muggle world wars were being lost with the passing of generations.

What her dad did not know was she was it's director. Voted unanimously by the cousins.

How her father would take the death of his dream of a daughter following him up the ministry ladder remained to be seen.

Molly was meeting her sister in Spain in fifteen days. She was allowing herself a break for food, sun and total relaxation before she returned to spearhead the opening.


	6. 6

Trina Ray, auror, sighed as she packed the last of the files in to a box. It was an end to a case, that should be enough. But the capture and conviction of a 13 year old serial killer left no sense of celebration.

Yes, they had helped the muggles a bit. Fresh eyes on a case often did produce new leads. But none of this would fill the holes left in the hearts of parents, siblings, family and friends. Still it had provided some excellent learning experiences for Lupin and her trainees. It had also pointed out some of their strengths and weaknesses. Weasley showed a real talent for working, and blending in, with muggles. Malfoy liked a good puzzle. He followed a lead like a kneazle on a mouse. Both were a bit weak in seeing the big picture. That could be taught. Lupin was out of the country currently, so she had both of their trainees to look after. Gathering together the files on a case that hadn't been solved until Ron Weasley, as a year one trainee, had been given the cold case to review. She was certain this would provide insight that would help Weasley and Malfoy understand stepping back and viewing the whole.

Albus Potter sat with his feet up on a beautiful wrought iron railing. A large well used book, devoid of dust cover, open on his chest.

A heady perfume of spice, sugar and flowers drifted along on the moist breeze. A ceiling fan languidly pushed the heavy air in an attempt to cool it.

It was the off season, but the Harpies and Cannons players would be hard pressed to recognize it as such.

Immediately after their championship game they had begun a world tour of sorts. Twice weekly they were playing exhibition games somewhere new.

First day of training camp was three weeks away and they were finally done.

James and Fred had talked Al in to spending a long weekend in New Orleans Louisiana, USA. A beautiful, exotic city near where their last game had been played.

Present, throughout their tour, had been Al's law books. He could not start school until his quidditch career was over but that did not stop him from studying.

Fred, whose long term plans involved magizoology, was off on a week long trip with Luna and Rolf Scamander somewhere in the bayou. James was currently snoring softly, spread eagle on one of the beds in their hotel room.

Yesterday the three cousins had eaten their way through the French quarter.

They had ended their evening at a small bar with excellent cold beer and an even better house blues band.

His brother had developed a taste for coffee his NEWT year. Al thought he would walk over to Cafe Du Monde, pick up some bennetts and a cup of their rich, fragrant coffee. That should revive his brother enough to spend their afternoon shopping.

He was certain that a few cans of Cafe Du Monde's signature chicory coffee blend would be heading back to James' place in Chudley. Al, who was the family's pepperhead, wanted to revisit the store where they had grazed the samples yesterday. No doubt a few cases of sauces, pickles and salsas would be heading to London with him.

Then there was the open air market. Both brothers thought there might be a chance to pick up a few unique gifts. Quidditch season was in full swing during the Christmas holidays. Buying gifts as they found them during the year cut their stress levels.

Then James and Al would leave tomorrow to meet their parents and sister in Boston. They were combing a long overdue family vacation with finding Lily an apartment.

August began the 12 long years of training she needed to become a pediatric specialist in magical medicine.

James and Al had wanted to find a small house to buy for their sister, but Lily firmly put a stop to that. So instead, after the family, minus Lily headed back to London, Gringotts would be transferring the equivalent of two years rent in to her account.

Yes, she had her trust, as did the boys, but they were also paid incredibly well as rising quidditch stars. Lily would never make the amount of money they did. They both felt she had chosen a much more important career and wanted to help relieve some of the financial burden.

Lucy Weasley was knee deep in muck. She had spent the winter working at a ski resort in the German alps. After a brief stop to see her mum, sister and grandma she had headed toward Mexico with vague plans to hire on as crew for a pleasure yacht. She had spent a pleasant season working as crew on a charter boat in Australia, as one of her many odd jobs, sometimes magical, sometimes muggle, that Lucy had held during her travels. She was searching, adrift in a becalmed sea of indecision and doubt.

Then the earthquake happened. It was centered near Mexico City. Thousands of people has been injured, some fatally. Many more were left homeless. A call for volunteers had gone out. She had volunteered and was on a mixed magical/muggle recovery unit.

Uncle Ron had been sent by the British Ministry of Magic to help establish law and order. Teddy was still in country, leading a team. It was imperative that people were helped quickly. Torrential rains were turning the area into a muddy swamp. If there were no muggles about the witches and wizards used magic to travel above the muck, but so many people had volunteered, most of the time they were reduced to muggle means.

Some of the magical folks grumbled but Lucy never did. Instead she began to emerge from the haze she had been in since her father had kicked her out of the house.

Melinda, 5 years her senior, was the liaison between the international red cross for their small work team. Lucy was intrigued by her job and, frankly by the deeply caring, but no nonsense witch.

As she moved rubble one thing had become clear to her, she had found the purpose she had been looking for. She intended to sit Melinda down and find out how she could do disaster relief full time.

Lucy and the other volunteers paused, out of respect, each time a funeral procession passed the small school they were working on. So many families were mourning lost members. It had opened her heart just a bit. What if something happened to her father before they reconciled.

When her work here was done she would be going back to London. She had made the first move. Teddy had stopped by the makeshift camp the volunteers were using. He had access to Ministry owls and offered to include any letters she wanted to send in his next bundle home. It was the only reliable way to get messages out. Both the muggle and magical telephone system had been damaged. Service was spotty at best.

Separate from the notes she had sent to her mum, sister and grandma, she had poured her heart out in a hastily written note to her father. Maybe, just maybe he would read it and consider working to repair their relationship.


	7. 7

Ron Weasley was trying to get his wife and son to the table to eat. Both of whom were sitting on the couch, feet and legs curled under their bottoms. Hermione had what looked to be an ancient book in her left hand and a muggle spiral notebook under her right. A muggle pen could be seen peeking through the top of her hair bun. She was the head of the magical law and, in her proud husband's opinion, the best magical barrister in England. Ron had no doubt that she would find whatever she needed for her latest case buried in either that or another dusty tome.

Hugo had his magical notebook, a small handheld computer, in his left hand and was typing occasionally, all the while looking at a small model of the human body that floated in front of him.

Both of his children had inherited their brains from his wife, which Ron was thankful for. But Hugo had a bit of an edge over Rosie. Just before 5th year he had come to them with a decision and a problem.

His grandfather Granger was his hero. He loved spending time at the Granger's dental office. Hugo had decided he wanted to become a dentist too.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, he would be blazing a new trail. While Hugo and Jean had started offering dental services to the magical community, no one had yet combined muggle dentistry with magic. That was what his son wanted to do.

Certain Universities in the U.K. were used to dealing with magical folk and had whole departments that dealt in magical degrees. But none had a dental program.

Hugo would need to complete A levels in chemistry and biology, before applying. The summer after his OWLS he had began accelerated classes in chemistry. Lily Potter, already knowing she wanted a career in medicine, had decided to take those classes too.

Both had succeeded, in those two summers, to earn an A level in chemistry. It was by sheer hard work and determination. It also helped that both were at the head of their class in potions from year one, trading off the first and second spot each year. Potions, when you stripped it down, was really just chemistry with magic added in.

Now Lily was in the states, starting her medical studies and Hugo was working to finish three and a half years of biology in less than one year.

If all went to plan, he would be applying to universities this winter and starting next fall.

Right now though, Ron needed to get some nutrients into his son and wife. Promising that they could get right back at it after they ate, he finally coaxed them to the table.

Lucy Weasley found it a bit eerie walking through the deserted halls of Hogwarts. In a short two weeks the halls would be alive with the sounds of a new school year. The first, since Victore had sat under the hat, that there would not be a Weasley in attendance.

She had a great meeting with the headmaster. Uncle Neville Longbottom had advised her on what Oxford would be looking for on her application. She had her transcripts and his letter of recommendation in her hand. If everything went to plan, the next school year she would start her quest for a Master's in emergency management. Oxford offered a seven year program, through their magical college.

Tonight she would complete the application to Oxford. First thing tomorrow morning it would be in the mail.

This weekend Lucy, Molly, their mum and dad were going to Uncle George's island. It was time to heal the rift. She had politely and firmly refused her grandma's and godfather's (Uncle George), offers to come along to "mediate".

With great love for her and understanding, her Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione and Aunt Fleur had arranged a distraction. The whole family was going to be in Hogsmeade, cleaning and stocking the Weasley and Vela made stores in preparation for the beginning of the school term.

Training camp didn't seem as hard this year to Al. It made sense, with the exhibition games they had not really had time to get out of shape. He and James had begged off the work weekend in Hogsmeade. As soon as they got showered today, the two of them were picking up Hugo and heading to Heathrow for an international portkey to Boston.

Lily, in her texts and calls, had increasingly sounded homesick. Rose said that Hugo, as hard as he was working to get his A level in biology, was finding it hard to adjust to his best friend being an ocean away.

With the time difference, they would arrive early in the evening and their return portkey wasn't until 4 p.m. Sunday. Almost 48 hours with his baby sister sounded pretty good.

By plan or chance, Lily would have family visiting one weekend a month for most of her first year. Aunt Fleur and Uncle George "just happened" to have "important" business meetings on the east coast of the U.S. in September and November, respectively. Aunt Luna was doing a book signing in Boston in October. December Lilly would be returning home for her winter break. Aunt Audrey was attending the New York international misuse of muggle objects conference in January. February Teddy, Victoire and their twins, were spending part of their vacation in Boston. March would see Aunt Hermione attending an international meeting on Magical law in Washington D.C. and Uncle Ron was going along.

In April Grandma Weasley and Aunt Andi were spending a week or so before heading to New York to board a cross Atlantic cruise.

May their mum and dad would be heading over to accompany her back to London for summer break.

Fred Weasley smiled as he used his wand to siphon the dust off the top shelf of his grandma's store. His uncle Charlie was levitating him along at just the right pace. Roxanne was following behind on the rolling ladder, calling down to Uncle Harry what stock to levitate up to her.

His dad was dealing with a heck of a mess in the stockroom. The Hogsmeade Weasley's store was always shut down during Hogwarts' summer break. Most of the stock was moved to their other stores but some did remain, secured in the stockroom.

It looked as if a family of mice had taken residence. Then they had went in search of bedding and food. There were chewed wheezes all over the shelves in the cellar.

Currently George was carefully vanishing the ruined stock. Rose was following behind, using deep cleaning and disinfectant spells. Uncle Ron was searching for the rodent entrance. Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione were, according to Grandma, having way too much fun deciding which color of paint to order for the outside. Aunt Fleur had firmly refused their help in choosing the color for her store next door.

What his grandpa had always called " The Weasley divide and conquer method of child minding" was in full effect. Teddy and Victoire's twins, Harry and Arthur were being kept out of the fray by Aunt Hannah and her daughter Alice.

Harry was "helping" at the Leaky. Art was "helping" Hannah at the Hogshead.

Alice was now the landlord of the Leaky. Frank, her twin was the landlord at the Hogshead. When Uncle Neville had been made headmaster, he and Aunt Hannah had moved in to Hogwarts. Hannah still helped at both taverns as needed but a lot of her time was spent with students that might need a little mothering. It suited her.

The sun was low in the sky when a tired but jovial group gathered around a group of tables at the Hogshead. Hannah had done wonders with the place after they had bought it from Amberforth. It was clean and neat. The upstairs had been totally renovated and the Longbottom family had moved in after Neville had been made deputy head.

Now Frank had the upstairs to himself during the school year. Although if the rumors were true, there could be another Mrs. Longbottom soon. Cindy Toots, who came from a family of magical seed producers, had been hired for Neville's old position. Frank had asked her out and it appeared that things were progressing nicely.

The garden between the Hogshead's backdoor and Minerva Mcgonagall's wee retirement cottage was certainly looking in fine form. Rose suspected that it wasn't just Uncle Neville's efforts keeping it that way.

Weasley's was ready for the first Hogsmeade weekend. Victoire and Flur had supervised a couple of employees and, except for the exterior painting that both stores needed, the Vela made store was ready to be reopened also.

Art and little Harry entertained the adults during dinner. Your heart would be made of ice if you did not enjoy a pair of two year olds recounting their day.


	8. 8

Summer 2030

The Welsh skies were a bright blue. Not a cloud could be seen. The sun beat mercilessly down on the group of athletes as the noon hour approached.

Holyhead's normal August average temperature was around 18, (celcius, mid 60s fahrenheit), for the past week the daytime high had hung right at 23, (mid 70s).

Everything about this year's world cup was proving to be just a bit more difficult.

This was Al's first, and what only his family knew, last world cup chance. He was giving it one more year. The Cannons' reserve seeker was a very talented recent Hogwarts' graduate. She just needed a bit more polish. Next season Al intended to concentrate on helping to get her ready to take over.

The season had been a long hard grind. Then the Cannons and the Harpies had battled 10 hours for the league championship. The Harpies had pulled out the victory by the slimmest of margins. In the process both of the Harpies' beaters had been injured enough to disqualify them from a spot on the national team. Their seeker played for her native Yugoslavia.

On the Cannons two of their chasers were picked for the Irish team and the last retired to start her family. Their keeper was picked for his native Canadian team.

After the player announcements, the press had begun calling the 2030 all England team the family plus one.

Starters were:

Fred Weasley and James Potter, beaters.

Dominique Weasley, Roxanne Weasley and Freya Cooper, chasers.

Albus Potter, seeker.

Rose Weasley, keeper.

The elimination games had all been hard fought, but somehow they had qualified for the big one against Chile.

Right now they were sweating their backsides off. Al was looking forward to a shower and a kip. Oh, two or three liters of water would taste good too.

This was their last practice in Wales before they were heading to the Yukon. The pitch there held a special place in the family's hearts.

His mum had been on the 2002 all England team who won there. His Da had proposed there. Uncle George and Aunt Angie had seen their business expand to stores all over the wizarding world, due to their world cup booths. Aunt Hannah had made enough from her food tent to buy the Leaky.

This year Aunt Hermione had negotiated some pretty sweet merchandising and endorsement deals for the cousins. If they won, James and Rose would definitely have enough to buy a team after retirement. Fred could buy the land in Hogsmeade for his and Uncle Charlie's long held dream project.

What Dom and Roxy would do if they got the cash was anyone's guess.

What Al wanted was to go to Uni. He was also going to bump up his special investment portfolio. He had a dream that involved his sister and St. Mungo's.

The only people who knew were his da and Uncle Bill.

But first they needed to win. Chile was not going to be a walk in the park. They had a good team and a fantastic seeker. Nothing else would come to pass without the win.

Ted leaned back in his chair, stretching and then kicking his legs up on to his desk. The schedule for the world cup had just been posted.

Hopefully Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron would never know the subterfuge that had gone on under their very noses.

Katie Finnegan, Trina and himself had found themselves pulled into Minister Shacklebolt office.

Kingsley hardly ever interfered with the workings of the Aurors. He completely trusted Harry and Katie, (Harry's number two), to run the department. In the case of Ron he trusted him to ethically and efficiently train the new aurors.

In turn they trusted that the minister had their backs.

Perhaps that is why it was easier to arraign for Ron and Harry to "have" to be at the game.

An official invitation had been sent to Harry from the United Magical Nations, asking him to be their guest for the game. Kingsley had insisted he accept. Emphasizing the need to continue fostering international cooperation.

Katie, just happened to mention how beneficial security duty would be for the trainees. The minister strongly encouraged Harry to send Ron with the trainees. After all he had experience providing team security, they had trainees all along the learning curve and he would be best at coordinating all of them.

After getting a look at the scedual, Teddy suspected Trina of a bit of subterfuge also.

It seems he was going along to look after Louis and Scorpius on their last assignment before they obtained full auror status.

Dang! He was going to get to see the cousins play in, possibly the biggest game of their lives.

It would be a history making kind of event. Heck it already was. Never, in the history of U.K. quidditch had this many family members played on the same team.

Two of those players were his godbrothers. He still remembered Ginny's world cup. It was after that cup, and the planning of Harry and Ginny's wedding, that he first began to understand that Harry was not his "real" father.

It bothered him for years. Until Harry had found him crying one summer Saturday at Grimmauld place.

"Teddy what's wrong?"

"My mum and dad are dead Uncle Harry! If Grandma dies there won't be anyone who is a part of me! I'll be just me. I love you and Aunt Ginny, I really do! But, as much as I want it you aren't my parents, James, Albus and Lily are not my brothers and sister. Nobody shares all the stuff that makes me."

Harry held him as he cried, at a loss as to what to say other than he loved Ted like a son and that he would always.

Kreacher, wonderful, wise Kreacher had taken Teddy's hand. Tugging gently "Master Teddy youz come with me! Youz needs to see something."

Down to the tapestry they had gone. Standing on a chair Kreacher pointed, "Master Teddy youz reads me this name!" He was pointing to Theodore Lupin.

"Now who is above you?" " Nymphadora Tonks Lupin"

"Now this one!" "Andromeda Black Tonks"

On they went trading up and then over to where Aunt Ginny's great grandmother, a Black, had married a Weasley.

Then down to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Proving that Teddy and Ginny shared the same family dna.

But there was more. Back up Uncle Harry's line they went. Tracing the family connections that proved the Blacks, Potters and Weasleys were all related.

Then Kreacher looked solemnly in to Teddy's eyes. Gesturing at the tapestry, "This is youz history and it is important." Gently placing his hand on Teddy's chest, "But here is more important. When Master Harry first knows Kreacher he knows a mad lonely Kreacher who thinks I am alone. Then Master Harry shows Kreacher that he loves Kreacher and so does Mistress Hermione, Mistress Ginny and Master Ron. Then Kreacher starts to love back. He meets your Grandma and you and he falls in love with you. Kreacher says to himself: I love this baby, he fills my heart. I will protect and feed and watch out for this baby. This baby is mine as sure as if I was his father. Your Uncle Harry, Kreacher saw, he thinks the same thing. Kreacher watches. Kreacher sees that when you is sick, Master Harry he worries. When you is sad so is he. When you is happy Master Harry's eyes twinkle and he is happy. Master Harry is your dad! Mistress Ginny didn't need to give birth to you for her to be your mum either. You is never alone. You is part of this big family. Someday youz will find someone who you will know is who you spend forever with, then youz give Master Harry and Mistress Ginny grandbabies to love too. Just like your grandmas Andi and Molly love youz. Youz just be careful that youz Grandpa not teach youz babies about flying cars!"

Kreacher had been right. His boys called Harry and Ginny Grandpa and Grandma. Unfortunately Arthur never got the chance to take the boys for a ride. Kreacher didn't even get to be at his wedding. Both were gone.

But his boys had great-grandparents, grandparents, Aunts and Uncles galore.

In two weeks his boys would get to watch two of their uncles and one aunt play for England in the biggest show of all. Thanks to the schedule, Ted would be there too.

On his way home tonight he needed to stop by Weasley's headquarters. He was certain Aunt Angelina could hook the boys up with all the gear. Now which twin should wear James' robe and which one Al's?

What to do about representing Dom? Maybe Vic would have an idea.


	9. 9

A N - Warning - there is an assault written about in this chapter. It may trigger some readers.

I am rubbish at writing quidditch. So feel free to imagine your own version. Hang in there with me please.

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose. A sure sign he was getting a headache. Ted's normally implacable work facade was fraying around the edges. Louis had an impressive black eye and Scorpius' hair looked as if garden gnomes had taken up residence.

No wonder international rules did not allow either the players or the press to carry wands during world cup press conferences.

The English and Chilean players had been removed from the campground to a undisclosed hotel.

Right now Ron, Harry. Harry's Chilean counterpart and the head of the international Aurors office were trying to sort out what exactly happened.

Harry, Frau Sommaruga and Senor Farga strode into the room where the English and Chilean aurors were quietly typing in their reports.

Harry tapped his wand to his throat, implementing the translation spell. Now everyone in the room would hear what he said in their own language, even though he was speaking English.

"All right. First off the three of us want to say well done to all of you for getting that under control so quickly. Are all of you done with your reports?"

The four wizards and two witches all nodded the affirmative.

"Good. Now, for propriety's sake Frau Sommaruga's team will be interviewing each of you and retrieving your memories. We must and will handle this without bias and with transparency. I can let you know a few things without compromising our investigation.

First, all members of both teams are uninjured, or have had minor injuries healed, and have been medically cleared to play.

Second, the international quidditch governing body is going to review our reports and determine if any action needs to be taken against any players.

Third, we have already been served with multiple intend to sue notices from members of the press.

Fourth, Senor Fargo and I have issued a joint press release, included in there is the statement that any English or Chilean auror caught speaking to the press about this incident will face immediate and severe punitive action.

Ted, Scorpius, Louis, this includes Ginny. Ron and I are under the same restrictions as you are."

Senor Fargo tapped his wand to his throat "I have already offered Mr. Potter a cot in my tent in the event his charming wife wishes to kick him out of their tent!"

That got a hearty laugh from the room. The Chilean head continued:

"I will be serious now. I am impressed at how our two departments cooperated today. You are all to be commended.

Be honest in your responses during the interviews with the international aurors. Even admit where we might have made a mistake. But please do not worry. I would be proud to serve with all of you!"

With that Harry and the two other heads left the room.

Ron stood to address the English aurors, as his Chilean counterpart motioned for his country's aurors to gather around him.

"Alright, Louis you are to be interviewed first. Then I want you to get that eye seen to. It may have worked for Moody but I would prefer you use both eyes. Scorpius, you are second, then both of you are staying the night with our team.

I can let you know Rose and Dom are just fine.

Of our three girls only Roxanne had a slight injury from punching that reporter.

Ted for some reason they feel you and I might not be the best people to be around the press right now….." Ron gave a cheeky grin. "The boys are fine. Fred had a twisted ankle from jumping the table, but he has been healed.

I understand the international officers currently working security at the hotel would like our help as soon as possible.

It seems James and Al have swaddled Fred like a baby and are taking turns sitting on him to keep him there.

All of the teams wand's have been returned to them except Fred's and our Rosie's. Here is Fred's. As soon as you are done here head to the hotel. Don't give him back his wand until he has calmed down. We really don't need to be locking up one of our beaters for doing some of the things he reportedly wants to do to the reporter who allegedly "(Ron used air quotes) " assaulted his sister.

I'll be there soon after you. Providing the family doesn't kill me after I tell them they can't see their kids until after the investigation is complete.

Hermione says she and Victoire are having a hell of a time keeping a lid on George and Angie."

It was eight, local time, the next morning, when the international Aurors released their report.

During the sit down interviews, an American reporter. For one of their sleazier celebrity rags. Had asked Roxanne a highly sexual innuendo filled question then proceeded to reach across the table and grab her breast.

The Chilean keeper was positioned next to the England chasers, heard and saw, the whole thing and was only seconds behind Roxie as she landed an impressive right fist to the sleazeball's face.

Thanks to the translation spell both teams understood every word Antonio had screamed at the now prone reporter.

Well that emptied the tables. Some less than scrupulous members of the press corps deliberately placed themselves in harm's way. Either for a story or for an imagined payout or both.

The teams held a joint press conference. Neither were sitting as separate teams. All were united in their loathing of the blatant sexual assault.

Canada took over the prosecution of the reporter involved. He likely will be getting a unique inside view of His Majesty's Canadian magical detention system.

England won, after an eighteen hour game.

Two weeks later every Weasley, Potter, Lupin and Malfoy was gathered in to the auror's small auditorium, along with every one of Louis and Scorpius' available coworkers.

They were there to witness their promotion to full auror status.

Scorpius' mum kissed his cheek then handed his badge to Rosie to pin on to his dress robes. Her new beautiful sapphire engagement ring sparkled as she did.

Louis' mum dazzled the gathered crowd, her smile was incandescent as she pinned on his badge.

It was a season of change. Ted would be replacing Ron as head trainer, after he, Victorie and the twins returned from a month long vacation.

Ron was going back to work full time for Wealey's. Their law enforcement line, most invented by Ron, was expanding rapidly.

Hugo was going to take over the Burrow. There were plans for part of the land to be used for a rural dental office when he finally finished Uni.

He and Lily were also thinking about putting in an office for her there too.

Ron and Hermione had found a stunning piece of land overlooking the sea near Shell Cottage.

Currently a beautiful set of buildings were under construction. Their snug, thatched roof cottage. A lab for Ron. A glass fronted office/library for Hermione and three guest houses.

It was to be their place of tranquility. Hermione was steadily working her way up the ladder at the Ministry of Magic. They were remodeling a flat in the Knightsbridge area of London. It would be mainly for Hermione's use when she needed to entertain or conduct ministry business in a less formal setting than her work office.

Lily still had years left until graduation, but Harry was dropping hints that he was not going to remain as head Auror for long after she finished.

Considering Aunt Ginny had been looking at land around Hogsmeade, for a "vacation " home. Ted was fairly certain his Godfather was hoping to become Hogwarts' defense against the dark arts professor eventually.

After Skeeter's latest article, detailing how the Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys had instigated and then covered up the fiasco at the world cup press conference. Ginny had told the profit where to put her resignation letter.

Aunt Hermione was currently representing Roxanne in a lawsuit directed at both the bug and the Prophet.

Uncle Lee had agreed to allow Ginny to back off covering Saturday games for the cableless. Uncle Neville had talked her into taking over as flying coach and quidditch referee at Hogwarts.

He was hinting that the transfiguration post would be open in a few years and that he really wanted her to fill that spot too.

Ted wondered if his boys, Harry and Art, would be pleased or mortified to have one of their grandmas as a professor.

They still had time left before then. Right now he needed to hug his cousin and his soon to be cousin and say his goodbyes. Vic had already left with the boys. He needed to run by the apothecary, poor Art got apparition and portkey sickness so badly! Considering how many hops they needed to do before getting to the Thala Beach, Australia, he wanted to stock up on the potion that would help.

Hugo slowly opened his eyes. He had laid down in his dad's new hammock just after lunch. The hammock had been a retirement gift from the uncles and Aunt Ginny. His dad already had a spot on the private beach, that came with the new property, picked for it. As comfortable as it was Hugo was thinking that getting another one for here at the Burrow.

It was strange to think that, in a few weeks, there would just be him here.

At least Rosie and Scorpius were just a short walk away. His sister adored the thatched cottage she had inherited from their Granger grandparents.

Next June she and Scorpius were getting married. The location had been a source of many discussions. They had their choice of here or on the grounds of the Malfoy's house.

Malfoy manor, a place that still haunted his mom and dad's nightmares, was long gone. It held too many bad memories for Mr. Malfoy and his mother.

They first had the old manor torn down to the ground, then donated the land to the ministry. Magical sports had turned it into a mixed use park. It had a quidditch pitch, with thriving children's and amateur adult leagues.

Plus a large rec building that was used for community plays, classes and an occasional dance. They moved to a slightly less grand home next to the potion factory that Draco had started.

Once Rose, Scorpius and Al had become best friends Hugo had spent many an enjoyable day at the Malfoy's home.

He knew the war stories about Mr. Malfoy, his father and mother. Plus he knew that somehow his dad and Uncle Harry had prevented Scorpius' grandfather from killing Mr. Malfoy, a bunch of muggle children and kidnapping Scorpius.

His mum said that after that it was easier to get over old grudges. Although it did take his dad longer to accept that Scorpius' dad and grandma were now nothing like how they had been.

To resolve the dilemma, Rose and Scorp had chosen Victorie and Ted's farm.

Hugo was looking forward to the wedding and having Scorpius become an official part of their family. With his focus on uni and studying, he planned on letting the mums and the happy couple tell him where to be and what to do.

He hadn't found the right somebody yet. He wasn't in a hurry. Attending classes made up of non magical folks made dating awkward. He did not think a relationship should start out with a lie. Someday he would find the right person then his kids would grow up in the Burrow, just like he and his dad before him had.

Saturday Lili headed back to the states for her next year of med school. Two Mondays after that his classes started up again. If he wanted to be on time for the dinner he and she had planned he had better get a shower and leave the hammock napping for another time.


	10. 10

AN - We are taking a jump in time.

Lucy Weasley has just graduated with a degree in disaster management.

Al Potter graduated one year before with a magical law degree.

Hugo Weasley is one year away from graduating as a Doctor of Dentistry.

Lily Potter is in the neonatal residency program at Johns Hopkins, with 2 years to go.

Fred Weasley is retired from quidditch and in his first year of internship to be certified as a magizoologist.

James Potter is an owner/player of the Chudley Cannons.

Rose Malfoy, ne Weasley, has retired as a player and was co owner of the Cannons and their conditioning coach.

Roxanne Weasley/Jordan is retired from quidditch, married to her longtime love, Leeann (Lee Jordan's oldest child), learning the Weasley family business, with an eye toward eventually replacing her mum, and six months pregnant with twins.

Teddy Lupin is thriving as the chief training officer for the aurors. His wife Victorie, has expanded her magical farms and branched out into state of the art healthy supermarkets. Their twins are about to return to Hogwarts for their second year.

Molly Scamander, ne Weasley, was head of the greatly expanded memory project. She had hired Lorcan Scamander, (Luna and Rolf's son) fresh from Hogwarts. Lorcan had inherited considerable literary talent. In the process of writing a textbook or two together they had fallen in love. Just that past June they had wed.

Al leaned back in his chair, pushed his glasses up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His latest case was as an advocate for a pair of siblings.

Their mother and father were moderately famous cabless stars.

Their fans had eagerly followed their intense romance then marriage four years ago. They were now just as eagerly following their very public divorce.

Both sides were attempting to use the press to garner sympathy and support. Accusations of infidelity, emotional abuse and child neglect had been leveled by and against each.

Neither parent was willing to negotiate custody if their two and three year olds.

Magical child services stepped in quickly when the neglect charges came to light. As part of that procedure, a barrister was appointed as the children's advocate.

It was part of the pro bono work Al did. His office manager gently fussed that Al often spent more money and time on his "free" services than he did on the work that paid the bills.

Al knew it was all bluster. Jo Miller was a middle aged, highly experienced legal assistant who was as dedicated to making a difference as her boss was.

Al had decided to go the harder route. He opened his own practice, instead of becoming a junior associate in an established firm.

Jo had worked with his Aunt at the ministry. Hermione suggested that the two should talk. It only took one meeting for Al to know Jo was exactly who he needed.

He offered her a significant increase in salary and benefits. She snapped up the opportunity. So far they had made a pretty good team.

Al was currently living at 12 Grimmauld Place. It was a convenient London residence. His mum was busy most days and weekends at Hogwarts.

She had given up her job as a commentator with Uncle Lee. She did double duty as the flying coach and transfiguration professor.

His da also spent most of his nights in Scotland. They had found a secluded bit of land, complete with it's own wee loch.

A sturdy stone cottage had been built first. Every summer, it seemed, his mum oversaw a new building project.

Just finished had been a pool and spa, inside, what appeared to be, an old bank barn. In reality it was a brand new building. In addition to the pool and hot tub was a gym, changing rooms and a small kitchen/bar.

Tomorrow Al was heading up for the weekend. James had been dating Maggie Creavy for a couple of years now.

He had popped the question and Saturday was the engagement party.

Lily had managed to wrangle five days off and should be at Grimmauld place right now, having taken the potion to help her sleep and adjust to local time. Hugo had picked her up at the international portkey terminal. Al wondered if his sister had liked the motorbike ride through London.

Hugo, ever the tinkerer, had restored a 1940's muggle military bike with a sidecar. Plausible deniability kept Al from asking exactly what magical enhancements had been made.

Before he and Lily headed to Hogsmeade tomorrow evening, they were looking at the buildings on either side of 12 Grimmauld Place.

They had both come on the market recently.

Al was renting his current office and frankly it was a dump that had been given a quick "renovation " to get it rented.

Lily would need an office after she came back to London that was near St. Mungo's. Grimmauld place was also near the Ministry, where Al spent a lot of time during cases.

It made sense for them to convert one of the houses into a mixed use office building. Their mum and da had offered them number 12 to live in.

Al knew that someday they would both marry. Living together then would be awkward and crowded. It made sense to buy the third building then renovate it too.

They could combine the back gardens, be a short walk away from work and, hopefully raise their children together.

James was firmly planted in Chudley and their folks in Scotland. Hogwarts' current defense against the dark arts professor was retiring after this term. Soon the magical world would know Kate Finnegan would become the new chief auror and Harry Potter was becoming a professor. The family was gearing up for major, but exciting changes.

Teddy chuckled silently, so that was what Lily and his boys had been up to when they disappeared Sunday. He knew he really should confiscate the seemingly blank piece of parchment, but the marauder's son in him could not.

Instead he tucked the map back between the lining and wall of Art's trunk. Apparently Lily, granddaughter of James Potter had passed it on to Remus Lupin's grandsons. The marauders would once again terrorize the school. He wondered how the boys would share the legacy gift. Art was a Ravenclaw and Harry a Gryffindor through and through. He was sure they had it all worked out. Ted only had one problem left, did he tell the boy's grandma Ginny or leave it to her and her fellow professors to figure out.


	11. 11

Teddy had been the first to realize that Al and Lily communicated silently.

One long weekend, a few months after Lily was born, he was helping Al build a blanket fort in the library of number 12.

James was downstairs "helping" Kreacher bake cookies.

Lily was in her nursery, napping, as babies are wont to do.

His grandma and Grandma Weasley were babysitting. Aunt Ginny was gone for the weekend, covering quidditch and Uncle Harry had gone along for a bit of adult time.

Al had suddenly stopped pulling cushions from the chairs, turned his head to one side, (looking for all the world like gog, Teddys dog, puzzled by a high noise).

Moving as fast as his toddler legs would carry him, he headed for the stairs.

Teddy, vigilant, even then, followed closely. His godbrothers often had more determination than ability at this stage."Hey bud what's the hurry?"

Al his compact little barrel shaped body struggling up the stairs on hands and knees, looked back over his shoulder. "Lily sad."

Teddy listened closely, he couldn't hear a peep. "You sure buddy? I don't hear her crying."

Al nodded in the affirmative and, having reached the right floor hurried toward his sister.

When Ted caught up with him, Al had his hand through the crib slots, gently rubbing Lily's round little tummy. "Teddy her tummy hurts. Pwease gets a gran. She gonna cry." Sure enough, Lily kept the grandmas up half the night. By morning they ended up with Al and James in the crib too. Al's hand laid gently on the baby's tummy, James curled protectively around his siblings.

Ted paid attention after that, until she could talk Al would just show up with whatever his baby sister needed. Then after she began communicating verbally, Al and Lily hardly spoke to each other out loud, yet each knew exactly what the other was thinking.

James and Al had a strong rivalry growing up, fueled by the elder's penchant for practical jokes. Arguments were frequent, and injuries occasional. Until Al began Hogwarts. Scorpius Malfoy had been sorted into Gryffindor and become friends with Al and Rose. The poor kid was the target of brutal attacks by kids whose families harbored outdated beliefs. After his grandfather had died, his grandmother and dad began remaking their life, in ways public and private, pulling away from the purebred dogma and the people still entrenched in that way of thinking. Lucius had fled after the war, alone. Narcissa eventually divorced him. She and Draco had struggled for a few years financially and emotionally. Lucius returned with plans to kill his wife and son then kidnap Scorpius, to "raise him properly". The Aurors, Uncles Harry and Ron stopped him during a rather dramatic hostage situation involving a muggle school. As far as the living Malfoys were concerned, that speed up their shedding of the old ways and thoughts.So Scorpius was labeled a blood traitor and a Target.

Vic was head girl, Ted already out of school, that first year. Her letters to him had been full of the Weasley/Potter kids' efforts to protect the slightly built boy.

Through the months James, and his fellow prankster, Fred II, began to figure prominently in that protection.

When summer holidays came around there was a new closeness between his godbrothers that had not been there since they were toddlers.

Ted, James and Al were, each in their own way, pretty impressive magic users. Charms and defense came easily to Ted. James had the innate ability to understand how magic worked and an effortless athletic ability. Al seemed to absorb knowledge, process it, understand it and use it like no one else they knew, except Aunt Hermione. If pressed, they would reluctantly admit they were fairly strong in magic, a streak of common sense and humility keeping them from revealing to the public at large, that they were in fact some of the strongest wizards alive. A trait that ran through their cousins, and quite a few of their friends, as well.

To a man though they would point to Lily as the strongest among them. Magically and mentally. She simply was the star they happily revolved around.

The years she had been in America becoming a healer had been difficult for all of them. That was why James, who could be at home with his new wife on this rare day off and Ted were knee deep in weeds behind three townhomes on Grimmauld place.

Freddy and Uncle Rolf had just done a "round up" of magical creatures and Ted and James were about to dismantle the privacy fence that divided the back gardens of numbers eleven and twelve, the muggle way. Until the parameter fencing was demolished and replaced discretion was paramount.

Considering they were interacting with two muggle owned neighboring properties and a busy road, use of magic was tricky. So by hand it was.

Ted could hear Vic's laugh carrying over from number thirteen. She and Molly II had offered up a challenge, to see whose line of fencing, blocks and hedges was down and to the skip first.

James, grinning, was hefting a sledge hammer, ready to swing at the wall in front of him. Teddy had a chainsaw in position to pull start. Freddy, Hugo and Al were positioned along the "guy's" fence with tools of their own.

Ted knew his farmer wife most likely had the chainsaw in the garden of number thirteen. Besides Vic and Molls, Dominique, Lucy and Rose were the "gals" team.

Roxanne, comfortably cushioned in a chair on the back step of number twelve, was their very pregnant referee. "From go: 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Soon a cloud of dust and a cacophony of noise rose from the back gardens. Debris began to fill the skips in front of numbers eleven and thirteen.

The guys had lost and ended up having to muck out the abandoned coy pond behind number eleven.

The dads, Percy and Greorge, plus the granddads, Harry and Bill, made quick work of the demolition inside number eleven. By the end of that weekend it was just a shell, ready for the magical construction crew to transform the inside to three office suites and a dispensing potions lab. The top floor, was to be Al's legal office. Center and ground would be given over to Lily's pediatric office with a small area for Hugo use as a London satellite dentistry office.

Replacing the kitchen area was the dispensary, with a convenient entrance, just down a few steps from sidewalk level.

Number twelve was only being minimally affected. They were stealing a bit of space for a magic lift to service number 11 and a hidden door in to his law office was being installed in his upper floor den.

Number thirteen was to be stripped, it's infrastructure modernized and strengthened, mundanely and magically, but pretty much left as a blank slate.

Lily was going to live at number twelve with Al as she got her practice up and running. Number thirteen would be her long term project.

Less than a year and the Lupin/Potter siblings would all be in England together again.


	12. 12

Fred looked down at the precious nine month old baby in his arms. He was completely in love with his niece and nephew.

Roxanne had a long, long labor, little Georgina and Gideon had taken their time.

Roxy had just gone back to work full time. Leanne's brother, Alex, was holding little Gideon and looked as besotted as Fred was.

It had been a little less than three years ago when Roxy and Leanne had asked for help starting their family. The boys had said yes immediately. Then the process had begun. Simultaneously physical and mental evaluation had been done.

Lots of therapy sessions had happened, exploring the nuances of being their Uncles and biological dads too.

None of the four of them knew which baby had been conceived with Freddy's sperm and Leanne's egg or with Alex's sperm and Roxanne's egg. All they knew was one embryo from each batch had survived and been implanted.

Looking at the babies there was no way to know. They each looked like the perfect mixture of their mums.

Molly II ran from her office to the loo. The small amount of dry toast and tea she had managed for breakfast was not going to stay down and she suspected why. It was time to buy a pregnancy test. That certainly hadn't taken long. They had just gone off of protection two months ago.

Scorpius held his wife as she cried. Another round of IVF had ended in disappointment.

James looked at the small Chudley Cannons onesie in open mouthed disbelief. As his mind wrapped around the fact that a wee baby was growing inside Maggie his face broke into a huge grin. Lifting his wife from the couch he tenderly hugged and kissed her, their joy filling the room.

Hugo lovingly wiped the cloth across the reception desk. All was ready. Tomorrow his new dental assistant, the muggle sister of a wizard, would report for duty, along with Alex Jordan. Not only would Alex be his office manager, he would be helping Hugo document this new field of magical dentistry.

Working in a muggle dentistry office had helped both of them understand how to start a practice.

They were taking two months to organize and practice then they would begin taking patients. Having a sister, aunts, uncles and cousins that owned businesses would certainly help grow his practice. All of them planned on offering dental coverage to their employees.

Victorie looked at the healer in open mouthed disbelief. Not only was she pregnant but it was twins…..again! Merlin's pants! The boys were teens! They had long ago given away all the baby stuff, except the two cradles Hagrid had lovingly made 14 years ago.

Of course Teddy was in America for meetings. Blast his job! Asked later she had no recollection of how she ended up at her mum's office. But find herself sitting in a chair across the desk from Fleur she did. Wordlessly she handed the report the healer had given her, across the desk. Her fog began to lift with the undignified squeal that signified the joy her mum felt. A radiant smile formed on Vic's face. This may have been unexpected but these two babies were wanted and would be loved.

A few days later:

Fred walked along side his Uncle Charlie. They were finalizing the layout of the U.K.'s first ever zoological park.

The aim, besides education, was rehabilitation. Charlie had a good base stock of creatures that Luna and Rolf Scalamander had found injured or for some reason could not be released back into the wild.

Time was of the essence. Uncle Rolf had, with help from European authorities, busted a smuggling ring. Further investigation had uncovered a huge enterprise with hundreds of ailing creatures.

Victorie had given over some farmland she had just bought for expansion as the temporary rehab center.

Luna, Rolf and Charlie had called in colleagues and the Scalamander's were overseeing the operation temporarily.

But a more remote and secure site was needed. They were going to end up paying more for quicker work but it had to be.

Lily Potter rubbed her tired and swollen feet. She had been chief resident on duty for the past forty eight hours. She had twenty four off. First she was taking a long hot shower then she planned on sleeping at least half of that time.

Lily laughed at the latest text from her dad. Apparently defeating Voldemort, becoming the youngest chief auror ever, then running said department was less taxing that working as Hogwarts' defense against the dark arts professor.

He had sent a picture of a spectacular bruise on his jaw. He failed to duck quickly enough when his sixth years were practicing using objects to block spells. He had been waiting for Madame Chang to fix him up when he took the selfie.

Theodore Remus Lupin had never, before now, fainted. Not even when he had broken his arm at age eight, reaching for an apple and having the branch he was sitting on break.

But pass out he had. Merlin's baggy y fronts! Twins! Again!

Al sat sipping a drink in a new trendy restaurant that had opened in Diagon alley. He had just spent a futile day negotiating a settlement. They were no closer to agreement than they had been this morning. Both parties, a brother and a sister, laid claim to their ancestral home. It was a pitiful worn out piece of land with a falling in cottage. For the life of him he could not think of why they were fighting so hard over it. Personally he had suggested counseling, as he suspected this wasn't really about a piece of land.

At least his opposing was a intelligent, caring woman who was working as hard as he was to get their clients to work out their differences.

He knew that as long as the case was ongoing it would be bad taste to ask her out, but…..


	13. 13

AN - We are taking another jump in time.

Teddy and Victoire oldest, twins Arthur and Harry are in their last year at Hogwarts. Their youngest, Nymphadora Andromeda and Ginevra Flurette, (Dora and Vera), are two, almost three.

Teddy is the auror trainer and number two. It is assumed he will take over from Kate Finnegan when she steps down as head Auror.

Vic's business has grown to be the largest magical grocery supply company in Europe. Both Art and Harry have interned with the company the past two summers. Art plans on going to Uni to get his business degree and then work in the office with his mum. Harry wants to continue to learn the hands on farming.

Dominique had finally retired from quidditch after going in the record books as one of the Harpies best ever chasers. She is currently working for her mum and taking classes toward a degree in business.

She is single but exclusively dating the keeper of the Cannons, Stewart (Stewie) Campbell. Son of successful importer Marcus Campbell and singer Belinda Campbell.

Louis has become the magical/muggle liaison for the aurors, in addition to being an outstanding investigator. He is single.

James and Rosie had a rough couple of business years when the Cannons went into a slump. Rosie becoming the coach, combined with excellent recruiting has placed the team in contention again.

James and his wife Maggie, have Andi, almost three, and Duncan eighteen months. Maggie has decided that she prefers a career as a stay at home mum.

Al's practice is flourishing. The barrister he was impressed by in the last chapter, Marie Snowden, is now a partner. They specialize in family law.

He is still single.

Lily is quickly becoming the preeminent pediatric specialist in magical medicine in the U.K. she is dating Alex Jordon.

Rose is thriving professionally. Scorpius and her marriage is thriving also. Her main grief for so long was infertility. A year ago Scorpius had been in the middle east with Lucy's team responding to a muggle uprising where many magical people had been displaced. A tiny eighteen month old girl had been orphaned then abandoned after she had shown signs of magic. Scorpius had fallen in love with the fragile beauty. Rose traveled to the orphanage where the little one lived and where her husband spent most of his time off.

Instantly she knew this was their daughter. Al, Hermione and Percy had worked every available opportunity and loop hole. Warda Jane Malfoy was thriving and the apple of both of her grandfather's eyes.

Ron and Draco quickly rearranged their sceduals in order to help take care of their princess while her mum and dad worked. If at twelve you had told either one of them that they would be talking daily they would have thought you mad.

Scorpios, besides being a dad, was busy with the aurors. Chief Finnegan insists he has as apt a mind for puzzles and strategies as his father in law. Plus he is an excellent liaison in times of disaster and strife.

Fred II and Charlie Weasley's magizoological park is up and growing. He is happily married to the former Paula Creevy and they have a baby on the way.

Roxanne is vice president in charge of development with Weasley's wizarding wizes.. Her twins are active three year olds who terrorize the company daycare regularly. Her wife, after staying at home with Georgina and Gideon for the first two years is currently studying for an early childhood education degree.

Molly has expanded the memories project successfully. She and her husband have quickly become well known historians. They have an almost three year old son, Newton Percy and a newborn daughter Abigail Audrey.

Lucy's leadership of the disaster relief charity the cousins began is world renowned. She is single and prefers to stay that way.

Now after that exhausting update, the story for this chapter;

Drug use and alcohol abuse had always been just as prevalent in the magical community as it was in the muggle community. Magical law pursues the sources just as diligently also.

The hit wizards had noticed an uptick in heroin overdoses and brought the evidence they had to the aurors. This was going to be basic, dogged, boots on the ground police work.

Scorpius was the lead. Louis was working closely with the muggle agencies.

So far they had worked their way up the ladder to the middlemen.

A private visitor's room at Azkaban. Kate Finnegan, head auror and auror Scorpius Malfoy sit across from a shackled witch and her nondescript legal representative. The witch is painfully thin, with sparse matted hair and a sickly grey color to her skin. She is one week into heroin withdrawal. Kate is speaking.

"Marcy, don't you want a better life? Wouldn't you like to be truly free and happy?"

Scorpius: "We know you have more information than you are giving us about the distributor. We can and will get an order to use verstantemum. But you giving us your memories freely will go a long way toward your sentence being reduced and getting you moved to a treatment center."

K: "Here you sit, locked in prison, with everything to lose and a monkey on your back while he or she is making millions and as free as a bird."

Later that day. Scorpius closed and secured the desk drawer with a wave of his wand. Another unsuccessful attempt to get information on who is responsible for the uptick in available heroin.

The request to use Versatimum was working it's way through the legal system. Maybe they would catch a break.

Now it was time to put that aside and pick up his daughter. Let's see, it is Wednesday, Warda would be with her grandpa Draco. Maybe his mum and dad would like to have dinner at that new Ethiopian place Al was telling him about. Even if they declined a dinner out would mean no leftovers in the fridge. He and Warda were heading to Paris in the morning. Rose and her Cannons had been playing some preseason warm up matches against European teams. Tomorrow night was the last match. James insisted that Rose and the team take until Monday off. Aunt Gabriel had offered the use of her Paris apartment to his little family. How could they say no?

Dominique was excited! Tomorrow night, after his Paris game, she was meeting Stewie for a long weekend on his parent's yacht in Monaco. How romantic! Maybe he would finally pop the question.

Lily was more than just a bit concerned for the mum she had just seen. Belinda Campbell was seven months pregnant with twin girls. As a mum of advanced maternal age it was important that a neonatologist be involved.

Add to that Belinda's history of anorexia, depression and substance abuse this was a tricky pregnancy.

While her blood and urine had come back clean, Lily was certain something was going on. Belinda was rail thin with hardly enough weight gain for a singleton, much less for twins. She had ordered more tests and just sent a recommendation to her OB for bedrest at St Mungo's. She hoped she was wrong but she would bet that the anorexia was back.


	14. 14

Dom stretched languidly, the sunlight playing along her toned body.She could hear Stewie lifting weights in the main salon.

Tonight the captain would be piloting her future inlaws' yacht back to port. First thing tomorrow morning they both had to be back at work.

A beam of light sparked from the opal in her engagement ring. She smiled as she remembered the proposal.

It had been a moonlight stroll along a deserted beach. He had gotten down on one knee and then reduced her to a puddle with his sweet heartfelt words.

The next Sunday every single adult member of the greater Weasley family was sitting around a large table.

The security measures that had been put in place, on top of the excellent system Molly had covering the memory center, would make the late legendary Madeye Mooney proud.

Teddy knew because he had been part of making sure that for moment, this was the most secure building in magical London.

Today would be one of those moments you can identify as life changing. Aunt Hermione had spoken, at length, with him about her decision and her concerns about how this would affect their family.

If moldy old Voldy could see the faces in this room he would spin in his grave, if he had one. Ted smiled, he would have to check to see if there had been any systematic activity in the North sea.

Of course Harry, Ginny, James with his wife, Albus and Lily were present. As was Ron, Hermione, Rose with Scorpius, and Hugo. Then there was Bill, Fluer, Vic, himself, Dom and Louis. George, Angie, Roxanne with her wife and Fred with his wife sat nearest himself. Percy, looking exhausted, Audrey, Molly with her husband, and Lucy sat nearest Hermione's end of the table. Gran Molly and his gran sat next to each other. This was pretty much to be expected. What would have sent old snake face spare was that Draco and Astoria Malfoy also had a place at the table.

Teddy knew the secret his aunt was about to let everyone in on. Most everyone had at least a hint what it would be. She would be confirming that, tomorrow Kingsley would be announcing his retirement, placing Percy as acting Minister of Magic and thus starting the process of finding a new Minister. What those not in the loop most likely had not guessed was that at the same news conference Percy would announce that he was not running for permanent MOM. Kingsley and Percy both were endorsing Hermione for the job.

Percy had agreed to stay on as under secretary for 2 years. Then he and Audrey's plans included spoiling their grandchildren, continuing as guest lecturers at Hogwarts, (politics of course), and traveling the world. They particularly wanted to volunteer more with Lucy's Lumos foundation.

(AN- a nod to the real organization)

Security, always a concern for their family, was about to ramp up. There would not be a chance for anyone to harm this family, especially her granddaughter, in order to influence Hermione. Thus why Draco and Astoria were here. The cousins had a fierce protective love for each other's children. They had been raised in a family environment where no one doubted each and every adult would lay down their life to keep them safe. As soon as that precious miracle, Warda, had entered the family it became clear Draco and Astoria would do the same.

His job might officially be as number two in the Auror department, but deep in his soul he knew his biggest job was to make sure those he loved were protected to the best of his abilities. Without even asking he knew every family member of his generation felt the same way. That's what the grans, aunts and uncles had done for all these years, now it was time to return the favor. Along with Uncles Ron, Bill and Harry he had been working quietly in the background. They had a damn good security plan ready, at least in Teddy's opinion.

His gran and gran Molly were slowing down. They, who had given so much, deserved to be the recipients now. Freddy had already moved in to what used to be the Mcgonagall cottage. Additions had been made and now it flowed nicely into love cottage. His Grans Andi and Molly had the neat little home they had shared since grandpa Arthur's death. But they too had Freddy's family a connecting door away.

That and the fact the matriarchs spent most of the cold months on Uncle George's extremely secure island, made Ted feel much better about their safety.

As soon as this meeting was over he intended to round up volunteers, teach them what his uncles and he had come up with and work through the night, if need be, to make sure the family was safe.

Dom smiled. Well that was going to set a few bigots back on their heels! She hoped Stewie understood why she wouldn't be saying anything to him until in the morning. She doubted, as tired as he was when she had left, that he would even notice Louis as he upgraded the flat's security tonight.

Right now she needed to pick up a few things for Belinda, Stewart's mom. She was settled in to a beautiful suite at St. Mungo's. Until she put on weight, truly rested and dealt with her mental health issues, that's where she would stay.

24 hour care, nourishing food and replenishing potions were being provided. Along with monitoring of the babies and therapy.

Dom was picking up a few trashy romance novels, her future mother-in-law found them amusing and entertaining. Stewart had bought a tablet, then filled it with his mum's favorite music and movies. She, or Stewie, had been spending a part of most days keeping Belinda company.

Dom was less than impressed by her future father-in-law's response to the situation. Sure he sent flowers and but he hardly spent any time with his wife and seemed only marginally concerned. Stewart was livid. Only the chance of his mother being upset had kept him from confronting his father.

Dom's response was a resounding wish for Marcus Campbell to complete an act upon himself that was anatomically impossible. Belinda and the babies had their big brother and Dom. With Dom came a huge caring family.

"Belinda! I got the novels you requested." Dom stopped in her tracks. Stewart was holding his sobbing mom. She felt her heart drop to her knees. Oh no! Not one of the babies, please!

"Stewart?" Her fiancee handed her a sheaf of papers. PETITION FOR DIVORCE Scanning the papers her face set into, what her loved ones called her quidditch face. Instantly her phone was in her hand. "Al, we need you at St. Mungo's, Belinda's room now please. She has just been served with divorce papers and the arse is claiming the babies are not his."

"Mom, we have a bit of a problem here. I am going to need more time off. No, thank God. It is more domestic in nature. We will talk later. Thanks mum, I love you too."

"Louis, could you add Stewart's mum's hospital room to.that list too please? Thank you. I'll explain later."

"Vic? Can you come over to the hospital? It's important. Thank you, just come up to Belinda's suite."

"James, can you meet me at St. Mungo's, Belinda's room? I think we are going to need the Cannon's press liaison help."

The cousins are a formidable team. Before the news hit the gossip pages Belinda, a trusted medical staff, Stewart and Dom were away from prying eyes in a guest house on Vic's farm. Al and Marie had pulled an all nighter, going over the petition in detail. Al filed a preliminary counter suit the next morning. Stewart took that week off with James and Rose's blessings. He completely cleared all of his belongings from the mansion, accompanied by private security and Al's law clerk, who recorded the proceedings. He went back later that week after the lawyers had worked out a deal for Belinda's personal belongings to be retrieved. Not once did he see his father. According to the gossip reporters he was holed up on his yacht with a mysterious female.

This began a tedious, sometimes painful, process. Despite the shock, hurt and betrayal Belinda felt, her health began to improve. Quietly Stewart and Dominique wed in a simple, family filled ceremony. This strengthened their standing as the twins legally designated guardians should the need arise.

Belinda was near her due date when Al and the court appointed forensic auditor walked in to auror headquarters. What they had to share proved very interesting indeed.

AN - Cliffhanger…


	15. 15 (07-15 08:59:21)

Across from Chief Finnegan's sat Al, Teddy and Mr. R.J. Wade, forensic accountant.

The room had been sealed, Al was the first to speak:

"We have a delicate situation here. I have no desire to cause a conflict of interest. It would not serve either my client's best interest or any possible auror investigation to do so.

Along that vein, I would like to speak with chief privately for a moment."

The Chief, or Aunt Kate as Al and Teddy had grown up calling her, nodded then stepped to the far corner of her office with Al.

Ted watched as, with a causal loop of her wand, a slightly simmering blue bubble encompassed the pair.

Ted leaned back a bit in his chair and pulled out his tablet. Training schedules and performance reviews stopped for no one. He took every opportunity presented to work on them.

A few moments later:

"Ted, we have a possible conflict of interest here. As per procedure, I will not be discussing this with you. Please ask Creevy to join Al, Mr. Wade and myself. Thanks Ted."

With a nod and a smile Teddy pulled his long frame to a standing position. Kate waved her wand and a soft click sounded from the door. Ted exited to find Dennis.

After settling back at his desk Ted paused. You did not get to be number two in the aurors without skill. But he figured his three year old daughters could puzzle out this picture.

Al was a family law barrister whose current most high profile case involved Ted's wife's sister's mother in law.

The court had found that Marcus Campbell had been less than forthcoming with his true financial standings and ordered a review, hence Mr. Wade. If Al and Wade were here they must suspect some sort of criminal wrongdoing.

Good thing Louis was occupied with the protection detail assigned to Aunt Hermione. The crazies and bigots had ran right out into the open once she had become Minister of Magic. "How dare a muggle born rise to the highest office!" That was the nicest of the messages and threats she had received. Louis was so busy, plus his office was now near Hermione's he shouldn't twig what was going on.

After some of the nastier threats Uncle Ron and Draco had agreed to a new employee whose job was to assure Warda's safety. It worked out rather well that Denis Creavy's son Colin was available.

He had been three years behind Vic at Hogwarts. Top of his class in defense against the dark arts. Uncle Harry had tried to recruit him. But having a traveling itch, he had decided to apply to Australia's Australia's auror program and was accepted. He had returned last year with his family in tow, ready to be near his mum and dad.

Ted would love to know what was going on but, he was deliberately off the case. Oh well what was that American saying his cousin Lucy was so fond of? "Not my monkeys, not my circus!"

Back to the fitness review schedule. The yearly physical test that so many if the aurors hated was coming up. There would be a flurry of increased activity in their gym within the next two weeks.

Ted looked at the slight roll of fat around his middle. Generally, with helping on the farm, he was in better shape. Perhaps tonight the girls would like to go for a ride in the jogging stroller. Pushing two growing toddlers while running was a pretty good workout.

Scorpius was frustrated. Whoever was running this heroin operation was very clever indeed and very good at glamor charms. They never looked the same way twice when meeting with underlings. There had to be something he was missing. With a sigh the thick well worn notebook was returned to his desk drawer. Even though he had been given other cases this one still ate at him. He didn't like a puzzle he couldn't solve. They didn't have all the pieces yet. Maybe soon they would.

Lucy sighed contentedly, as long as no man made or natural disasters occurred, she was on a two week vacation.

Grandmas Molly and Andi had decided to head to the island early. The Scottish fall had roared in wet, windy and cold. Despite the north Atlantic beginning it's volatile season early, currently, the rest of the world looked stable for now. So she had decided that sun, warmth and spending time with the matriarchs of the family sounded wonderful.

She could chalk part of the trip up to work related too. As Weasley's expanded more potion ingredients had been needed. Malfoy Manufacturing and WWW had entered a partnership. Roxanne and Mr. Malfoy had been on a land acquisition spree. Especially here in the Caribbean.

One of the islands was too small to grow ingredients in large enough numbers for commercial use. Draco had proposed that Malfoy's would sponsor the cost of building and maintaining a family facility there. The cousins had approved the foundation of Sissy's house.

Sadly Draco's mum would not see it completed. She had died of cancer as the negotiations for the land had begun. It would be a fitting tribute to a woman who had gone through a complete transformation.

Lucy was privileged enough to be reading the chapters of her sister's new book. The abuse and programming Narcissa Black Malfoy had endured since birth was horrific. To emerge from that, to become a volunteer with and vocal advocate for the abused had taken courage.

The island complex would be a place of tranquility and safety for children and adults. A place they could heal and learn a new way of life.

Andi had become her unofficial construction supervisor and they had a surprise for the Malfoy's. Unbeknownst to Draco and Astoria, Rose and Scorpius had kicked in the money for a simple, beautiful island home for his Mom and Dad.

Narcissa was not they only Malfoy to have lasting effects from abuse. Draco's health was increasingly fragile. A place to get away from the harshest winters and to truly relax was what he needed.

Their Malfoy Manufacturing team was top notch. A bit of teleconferencing, plus Scorpius and Rose, both board members, checking in should allow for nice long recuperative breaks. There was a couple of extra bedrooms in the house plus a guest cottage. They looked down upon the campus.

This week the hurricane defense systems were being put in. Uncle Ron should be here tomorrow to supervise. The other security measures were on a need to know basis and none of the construction workers needed to know. Those would wait until construction was complete. Then Ron would return with his well trained and vetted team.

Lucy's tummy growled. Well she was a Weasley after all! Time to pull herself out of this very comfortable hammock and make some lunch.


	16. 16

James chuckled, somewhere under a pile of children and dogs was his brother. Al adored being an uncle. He heartily spoiled Teddy and James' children. Plus, to hear him talk, the sun rose and set with his goddaughter Warda.

Al, and his partner Marie, had just heard the divorce decree in the Campbell case. It had not been bad. The only hanging item was child support and visitation. After Belinda gave birth there would dna testing.

The two barristers had delivered the message to Dom, Stewie and his mum, who had moved in to one of Ted and Vic's guest cottages on their home farm. When Vic had heard the news it had become an impromptu family dinner and celebration. James and Maggie had happily changed their evening plans and headed to the farm.

Thus why Al was currently being covered by Duncan, Andi, Dora and Vera. He had innocently lounged on the floor, next to the chaise Belinda was eloquently arrayed upon. They had been happily discussing the land, nearby, that Stewart had found. Dom and he knew Belinda would need their support raising twins on her own, they were planning a family home for the five of them.

Duncan, James' youngest, was full and contentedly sleepy, so he laid down, cuddled in his Uncle's arms. The girls, fast friends who, with Warda, were often seen doing things as a pack, had been playing quietly around Belinda. She had endless patience for their games of imagination. Often she ended up loaded down with small gifts like the wildflowers and weeds bouquet beside her right now.

Apparently the girls had tired out too. Before long they had lounged around and on Al also. Belinda had gotten James attention and was smiling as they heard Al's bass snore join the contented sleeping noises of the children.

The cherry on top of the cuteness sundae was Lily. She had stopped by, after a long day, to check on Belinda and was convinced to stay and eat. She was curled around one of the twins, at her brother's back, sound asleep also.

The farm dogs had decided that this looked inviting. So the three of them were wiggled in where there had been room. It was just too cute. Maggie had pulled out her phone and images had already been sent to their mum and dad.

Marie smiled as she remembered last evening. The more she saw of Al's family, the more she was falling in love with them.

AN - Time jump

Belinda delivered two healthy raven haired beauties at 38 weeks. Impressive as most twin pregnancies deliver at 36 weeks. Their father continues to deny they are his, even after it was proven beyond a doubt.

For the most part, the idiots and bigots had crawled back into their holes after Hermione hit her stride as Minister of Magic.

Louis had gotten the protection office running smoothly, helped train a gifted hit wizard that applied for the head position, and was back with the aurors.

Scorpius had a reputation in the department. If you had a case you couldn't puzzle out, show it to him. He may not get you an answer right away but eventually he came up with either a solution or a direction for you to look toward.

Ted, Vic, their grown sons and young daughters are all doing well. The boys are happily working in their mum's business. The biggest excitement, currently, is the fact that Warda and the girls, (known collectively, in their family of jesters, as "Fluffy"), were starting primary school in the fall.

James, Maggie and their children are happy and contented. The Cannons have settled in to a reliable contender in the league.

Al and Marie, Lily and Alex plus Hugo and Penny, (one of Lily's office staff) are all engaged.

Rose and Scorpius are in the process of adopting the sweetest, white haired baby boy.

Dom, Stewie, Belinda and the twins are settled into their new home. It includes a recording studio and rehearsal space. Belinda, and the girls, are healthy and happy. Dom and Stewie are seriously considering adding to the baby count.

Roxy, Leanne and their little family are doing well. George, is rocking it as a grandpa. The twins are showing signs that they might be suitable heirs to the family prankster tradition.

Fred II and his wife love Hogsmeade. They are doing their best to populate Dumbledore primary school for years to come.

The magical creatures reserve is up and running. Part of their income was derived from visitors, but contact between humans and creatures being rehabilitated to return to the wild was very limited.

Molly has a happy family life, she might be going for her namesake's baby making number.

She and Lorcan can afford them, love children and have a huge Georgian townhouse, with lots of room. Their books are renowned, the memory project considered a national treasure.

Lumos, under Lucy's guidance, has continued to grow to meet the needs of diverse populations during disasters. Plus the needs of a used women and children in the U.K. She is a confirmed single.

In addition to his thriving practice, Hugo has accepted Oxford's offer to chair a committee that will be implementing a magical dentistry course of study.

Lily is the preeminent expert on magical neonatal care in the UK. The only complaint her family and fiance had, was her habit of overworking herself.

Her house on Grimald is completed. The back garden she shares with Al is an oasis in the middle of London.

That particular block of buildings were quickly becoming a magical community. Alex's mum and dad bought two houses on the block. One, abutting Al and Lily 's offices, they turned into the London offices for their media empire. The other is being renovated into a home looking toward the time their large nest would be empty. For now it will be their London retreat and a handy place for various progeny to live in while launching in to the real world.

Al, always looking for solid investments, had an eye on the other two houses.

AN - the next chapter will time jump a bit more.

Every one of the second generation who is going to get married, will be.

By necessity, most of the rest of our story will focus on the Lupins, Potters and Hermione/Ron Weasleys.

You might get glimpses of the other families but, as families are wont to do, it has vastly expanded. The growth is making the story a bit bloated.


	17. 17 (10-10 01:34:30)

Scorpius finished the report on his latest case, hit send and stood to stretch.

There was a sharp rap on the wall of his cubicle. He turned to find Auror Dennis Creavy, magicbook in hand, standing at the opening.

"Scorpius, are you working an active case?"

At the younger man's negative shake of his head Dennis grinned.

"We need to go see the boss, I have a hunch I might have a found a lead on your heroin case."

Minutes later the two men were crowded into Kate Finnegan's office.

Dennis began, "Kate you remember that forensic audit cold case from before Harry retired?"

Kate nodded. "I was reviewing it again and I think I see a pattern that fits in with the heroin case Scorpius has been chasing. If so, he is going to need to be brought in to the loop."

Kate, raised her left eyebrow. An action that signaled, to her long time friends and colleagues, that she was intrigued. With a wave of her wand the white board on the wall cleaned itself. "Let's take a look. Lay out the link without personal data. If I think you are on to something then we can bring Scorpius up to speed."

Forty-five minutes later, the chief auror was grinning like a kenezal cat who just caught a juicy mouse.

"Dennis you've convinced me. Scorpius what you are about to hear can not be repeated to anyone in your family, especially not Louis. The financial record Dennis just laid out for you belongs to Marcus Campbell."

One hour after the two aurors had walked into the head's office they were in a sealed conference room and Kate Finnegan was on her way to the Minister of Magic's office to ask a favor.

Ted Lupin observed the activity from his cubicle near Kate's office.

So the two aurors who pursued cold cases like bloodhounds were locked in a sealed conference room. A forensic accountant had joined them.

An hour later the boss had headed to Aunt Hermione's office

Louis had been assigned temporary duty to help the Minister's security detail prepare for the upcoming Magical Nations Economic summit.

The younger man was currently clearing his desk, handing off his open cases and was to be in Italy tomorrow morning.

"Interesting but not my monkeys, not my circus." Ted thought with a chuckle. "I have my hands full reviewing the latest batch of applicants. If the number of people working this case was any indication, he would hear about it soon enough.

Two weekends later.

Ted, Vic, James, Maggie, Al, Marie, Lily and Alex were taking advantage of a weekend their mum and da were not staying at Hogwarts.

They were all gathered in the pool room of the Potter compound. James and Maggie's children plus Ted and Vic's youngest were splashing and playing in the pool with Art, grandpa Harry and Hal. (The nickname that had stuck to Ted's son Harry Albus Lupin)

Last year the family that owned the rest of the area around the loch had offered the family first refusal on the land and their half of the loch.

It was too tempting of an offer to pass up.

The family had formed a trust and bought the land.

The final survey had just been completed. There was enough land for the family to expand for a couple of more generations.

They had met today to pick out building sites.

Every sibling, plus Hal and Art, had picked the perfect locations for their homes.

Most were going to use them as peaceful getaways, but Hal had decided to build his permanent home near his grandparents.

The next stage was to begin plans for the buildings. Each would be unique from the others.

Hal was leaning toward a stone farmhouse feel. he had picked out a spot on the sloping meadow, just behind Harry and Ginny's house.

Art wanted more of an oversized bothy feel tucked into the sheltering slope of the highest spot, just below the summit.

Lily and Alex had picked a space opposite mum and dad's, across the loch. They wanted a large building to hold a kitchen, laundry and gathering room, dominated by a tall stone fireplace and massive windows providing a view of the loch and surrounding hills.

Then they planned on snug, low profile sleeping cabins with on suites, heated with peat stoves. Enough to host Alex's family.

Theirs would include a compact kitchen and four on suite bedrooms.

Ted and Vic had chosen an almost alpine feeling spot on the side of the second highest hill.

A three bedroom would do for them and the girls. In tune with their surroundings, they planned a decidedly Swiss chalet looking home.

A guest house, the perfect size for Bill and Fleur or Vic's sister to use, would be just a short walk away, along a forest path.

James had picked a secluded cove, tucked between his sister's and parent's spots.

He and Maggie lived in a converted barn in Chudley, for their getaway home they wanted sleek, modern and minimal.

The center of the loch held a good sized island. Al and Marie had chosen this as their spot.

Marie was planning a Victorian fantasy of a miniature Norman keep, to rise up out of the trees.

Al was contented as long as she included a spot to enjoy the amazing views of the night sky this part of Scotland provided.

The loch was beautiful and had great fishing, but it was freezing cold year round!

While mum and da's indoor pool was big enough for now, it would soon be outgrown.

An area that had limited views and was a tucked back from the loch had been chosen for a larger indoor pool space. Nearby was a perfect area for a quidditch pitch.

The family planned on picking one magical construction company, well vetted and closely supervised by Hal, who was taking time off from his mum's company, as long as it took to get it all built.

It had been decades but, there were still nutters out there that held a grudge against Harry. Frankly, he and Ginny were the center of their children's and grandchildren's universe. No way were they willing to compromise their safety.

Besides their family was about to grow again. Marie and Lily were in different stages of their first pregnancies. Lily 6 months along expecting twins and Marie just completing her first trimester with just one.

Maggie and James, plus Teddy and Vic were done. After the beautiful surprise of Ted and Vic's twin girls he had made sure there would be no more.

James hadn't had that procedure yet, but he and Maggie were seriously considering it.

Life was changing, Grandma Molly and Grandma Andi has gone on to the next great adventure. Babies were on their way, children were growing and the Potter/Lupin family was thriving.

Just over a month after Dennis had walked into Scorpius' cubicle Marcus Campbell's picture graced the front page of the Profit and the video of him being escorted through the lobby of the Ministry of Magic played repeatedly on the cableless.

Even in the magical world the wheels of justice often move slowly. The verdict in the Campbell case was announced the day Marie gave birth to Harry Albus Potter. A healthy boy with messy black hair and startling green eyes.


	18. 18

James sat in his moderately comfortable office in Chudley. His talented younger cousin, and half owner of the Cannons stood across his desk.

Between them were the charred remnants of that morning's addition of the Profit.

Considering the fury radiating from Rose Malfoy, James proved he was either very brave or very stupid when he offered up: "Well, I suppose that is a different approach to handling the press."

Hal Lupin sat gently swaying in a hammock on his grandparent's deck. A spell keeping the area free of the cold and damp that, this year, was masquerading as a Scottish spring. He was not laying down, instead he sat enveloped in the bright fabric. Right foot on the floor and left leg ankle on the right knee. This provided the perfect spot for the dark haired, green eyed baby currently starring intently at him.

Harry Albus Potter, sometimes called little Harry or Hap, his cousin and godson was spending the day. Marie, little Harry's momma, was back to work. Hal had volunteered to be the baby's minder for a few months. At least until Uncle Al and Aunt Marie could find a competent, safe nanny. So far that search was a bust.

Construction of the family compound had started up again, after a typical cold mountain winter.

Hal's house was 98% complete. He should be in by the time Hogwarts' year ended. Grandma Ginny and Grandpa Harry could have the two weeks of solitude they traditionally took at the beginning of summer, without him living in their house.

Hal grinned at the baby, who had stuck his fist to his lips and was greedily sucking. "Alright little man. I get the message. Time for a bottle then why don't we head over to my house. We need to pick out a color for your room! Gonna need to get it done or grandma will keep you to herself all summer! We can't have that can we!?!"

As he warmed the bottle he carried on a conversation that these two would have, in one form or another, for the rest of Hal's life. It was the story of their family.

Art, Hal's twin, was outgoing and gregarious. While he was the thoughtful, studious one.

Al, Hap's dad, had always been his favorite among his aunts and uncles. Sure Uncle James, Aunt Dominique, Uncle Louis and Aunt Lily were cool too. But Al was a kindred spirit and it looked like little Harry Albus Potter was cut from the same cloth. The older members of the family had noticed it right after his birth. Apparently Uncle James, Hal's dad Ted, Aunt Lily and Aunt Dominique had been energetic, sometimes fussy babies. Uncle Al had been quiet and content, unless Uncle James was pestering him. Art had definitelyj taken after their dad in temperament. Hal was quiet, loved books from an early age. Taught himself how to read early and the small cabin, he currently called home, on his mum's farm was over run with books. His new house here had the top floor, under the sloping roof, designated as a library. But after getting a look at the books over taking the cabin, the architect drew up plans for an outbuilding, connected to the main house with a covered walkway. It was to have floor to ceiling bookshelves, a couple of comfy chairs and a two story window that looked out over his grandparent's home toward the lake.

Two hours later Hal sat on the floor of what was to be little Harry's room at his house. The baby was laying on a soft, neutral rug, the only furnishing in the room.

Hap's grandma Fluer had found it on one of her many business trips. It was unbelievably soft with a thick pile, that felt like sitting on a down comforter. It originally lived in his cabin, in the small room that served as the snug.

When the architect had shown him the model he had realized that this was the perfect room for younger guests.

While he and his brother were not ready to settle down yet, their sisters were many years younger than them. His Aunts and Uncles were having families and, in their family, children were frequently with other family members. So he wanted and needed space for overnight guests.

When Al and Marie asked him to be little Harry's godfather he knew this room would be his.

Godparents were incredibly important in their tribe. See grandpa Harry and grandma Ginny, weren't his biological grandparents. His Lupin grandparents were killed during a magical war when his dad was just a baby.

Harry Potter, young as he was then, Hal's dad's godfather, stepped up. Grandma Andi may have physically raised his dad but Harry and Ginny played a huge role in Ted's life. There was always a room at their home for him. Harry became the father that was needed. Ginny the mum ready with a snuggle or reprimand as needed.

Hal and Art were getting ready to start school when Al and Art's godfather, James, sat them down and told them of Harry and Ted's lives. The evil that killed both sets of parents, how that evil was defeated and why their dad and grandpa were like son and father.

James had looked them in the eyes, as serious as they had ever seen their fun loving uncle. "Families are made from love, not necessarily by biology. Harry and Ginny Potter are your grandparents, period. Al, Lily and I are your aunt and uncles. Never, ever doubt it."

Al had wrapped an arm around each boy as his brother had spoke. "The proudest day of our lives was when your mum and dad asked us to be your godfathers. We pledged that, until we die, we will watch over you, love you as if you were our own sons and help your mum and da to guide you. We meant it then and we still mean it. We love you, forever. Never hesitate to talk to us. Nothing you can do or say will make our love for you diminish."

Al had been who Hap had gone to when, at age 16 he figured out he was gay, needing someone to talk to but afraid that he might disappoint his folks. Al had let him cry and listened as the words spilled out. The fears, the hopes and the uncertainty for his future.

After Hal was spent, Uncle Al had hooked a finger under his chin and pulled his head up. Looking into those deep green eyes he first began to understand that, while there were people out there that would deride him for who he was they did not exist in his family. Al had gone with him that evening to talk with his folks. He was a bit confused by the slight grin on his dad's face until he was pulled into Ted's loving embrace and heard "We wondered when you would figure it out."

Enough wool gathering. The painters needed a decision for this room and the attic room. He liked the warm tan. It would allow the view to be the focus and went well with the chocolate tones the wood in the room gave off. Maybe grandma Fluer would be available to go bed shopping with him tonight. He wanted furniture in the same wood tones for this room. A baby bed that would convert and grow with his godson who would be growing up in London. So a soothing outdoor theme here might just be the ticket for a getaway with his godfather.

Since the attic room was not to be the library he decided it should become his younger sister's, plus their best friend Warda Malfoy, refuge at his house. The three of them were in a frilly, girly stage. The room had three bump outs, perfect for their beds. He figured he would let his grandma Fluer lose in there. The girls had asked for pale pink walls and the sample, wild Irish rose, seemed perfect. The woodwork was to be white. Using his wand he placed a circle around the paint he liked in this room, picked up his sleeping godson and headed upstairs to place a circle around the rose swatch on the wall.

That evening, after dropping off little Harry to his mum and dad, Hal was enjoying dinner with his grandma at the Leaky Cauldron. This was followed by a successful furniture store visit and desert back at shell cottage where soft furnishings were ordered from the magical equivalent to the internet.

As he liked his bedroom suite, currently in the cabin on the farm, all that was needed there was the linen and such. So by the end of the evening the bedrooms plus the three bathrooms were taken care of.

He wanted to start out with the sparse furnishings from the cabin on the ground floor. He liked the idea of living in the house for a bit before furnishing it.

He hadn't had the cabless or radio on all day. The profit wasn't allowed in Grandma Ginny's house so he had not been privy to the firestorm brewing all day amount the more volitale members of the clan.

It had started with an op ed piece in the morning profit about Aunt Hermione and her family.

It had taken a decidedly racist tone, dragging up her muggle parents, chocolate brown granddaughter and then rehashing the family's involvement in the ministry. Even though Uncle Percy, Uncle Ron and Grandpa Harry had all left government work and gone on to retirement or new jobs. It had ended with a vague threatening rant about Hermione's and her family's safety.

Uncle Al, Warda Malfoy's godfather had the jaw tick happening when Hal had dropped off little Harry.

Grandma Flure had filled him in on the storm brewing when they had made it back to shell cottage.

James had gotten Rose calm enough that a copy of the Profit was all she had burned to a crisp.

Uncle Louis, Hal's dad Ted and Scorpios had been pulled in to a brain storming session by the head auror.

Ron and Grandpa Bill had implemented a few more layers of protection and some new defensive WWW products around the Weasley and Malfoy properties.

Tomorrow morning was going to be a bad one for the Profit. Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes, Vela Made, Lupin's organic farms and the Chudley Cannons would be withdrawing their advertising from the paper. There was a rumor that quite a few other companies were also considering withdrawing their support.

Considering the Profit had not been quick to diversify on to the wizarding internet and was still dependent upon a physical paper thus could be the killing blow.

Aunt Marie would also be serving the paper with a suit. It seems that while the paper was free to print any opinion piece they wanted to, implying encouragement of the endangerment of minors was not exempt from legal intervention.

If the rag was lucky they might end up with just enough to pay off creditors.

Qubbler Inc. had embraced the modern way consumers get their news. When the Scamander twins had graduated one had gone to work for the memories project and the other had revived his late grandfather's paper. It was now second only to Lee Jordan's media empire.

In the months to come it was even worse than predicted. Rose was a well loved retired professional quidditch player and a much liked owner. The Profit's quidditch reporters found it difficult to get interviews with players from all the teams. While they still got press passes, minimal effort was given toward their access and comfort.

Their government coverage suffered as they often found their reporters shuffled to the back of the pack, the last called on to ask questions and it was difficult to get one on one interviews.

Their content degraded to nothing more than a celebrity gossip rag. Within a year the Profit was for sale and Quibbler Inc. snapped it up for a bargain price.


	19. 19

The Hogwarts Express had returned the study weary students to London a week before.

The professors and house elves had just wrapped up cleaning and securing the school for it's summer siesta.

Years ago like minded individuals had established a secure vacation home for the schools house elves. Where they could rest for a few weeks before returning to help prepare the castle for the next year. Ginny had gone with the last of the elves. There were always some who resisted the forced vacation. It was found that a firm hand and gentle voice was needed.

Harry, Neville and Charlie had swept the school, to make sure no one was inside, before Neville, using a nifty spell he had created, sealed the castle.

Exactly three people knew the spell and it's counter spell.

Two of them happened to be walking with Charlie toward his hut on the grounds.

They stopped long enough for him to pick up his backpack. He was heading out for his usual two month trek that saw him working with and observing the creatures he taught about.

Neville nodded toward a group of centaurs gathered near the gate. The tallest approached and extended his arm for the traditional greeting. "Headmaster, professors. I assume all is secure at the castle."

Neville nodded.

"Rest assured we will be ever vigilant."

Neville bowed slightly from the waist. "Thank you my friend. I will sleep easier knowing that the herd is here."

With that the three men walked out the new gate that separated the school grounds from the graveyard that was the final resting place of the heros of Hogwarts.

Neville turned back toward the gate, waved his wand and a soft blue mist glowed brightly along the fence line.

If anyone dared attempt to breach the secured grounds they would find themselves in pretty dire circumstances. That is until the magical law showed up. Then things often took a turn for the worse.

Charlie gave a salute, turned on his heel and disappeared with a pop.

Strolling along the lane leading to Hogsmede the two friends chatted amicably about grandchildren and summer plans.

Harry knew it would take bit for Ginny to get back home. There were often elves that needed encouragement, being idle was not their nature. So he planned on walking with Neville until they reached his home next to the Hogshead. Then on to the magical grocery to pick up supplies to last until he and Ginny could check the pantry and make a decent list of what was needed. He was looking forward to seeing what progress had been made by Hal and the contractor at the compound.

It was deffinatly the slow season in Hogsmede. Stores that mainly catered to the students, like the Wheezes and Honeydukes were closed up, waiting for the student's return in September.

As they neared Neville and Hanna's summer home six darkly robed figures suddenly surrounded the two men.

Spells began to fly. Instantly Neville and Harry took defensive stands.

Their shields were up and they began to systematically disarm their attackers.

Harry was momentarily distracted when Neville, taking down the last figure, accidentally elbowed Harry in the nose.

Almost as quickly as it had begun it ended. Seconds later six figures in dark grey trench coats popped into view, wands drawn.

At their head was a tall lanky younger man that was well known to his godfather and adopted uncle.

Ted's eyes swept the area. Silent hand signals sent the other aurors to fan out a form a circle, facing outward, wands at the ready.

"Professors." Ted nodded. Can you tell me what happened? The message we got was a bit garbled. All dispatch really understood was that you had been attacked."

Harry motioned toward Neville to speak. He was occupied in trying to stop the blood flowing from his obviously broken nose.

In a clear and succinct manner Neville accounted for everything thing that had occurred from the moment the hooded figures had appeared.

By this time a small crowd had gathered. Including Neville's wife Hanna and son Frank, who had rushed outside, wands drawn, as soon as the sounds of spells were heard.

Looking to Ted Hannah silently asked to join her husband.

After hugging him tightly she turned to Harry with a wave of her wand a distinctive crack was heard as Harry's nose was reset and the bleeding stopped.

Although he grunted in pain as it set itself he looked gratefully at Hannah. Not wanting to transfer any of the bloody mess on to her he waited to siphon it away before he hugged her.

After a quick sweep Ted was satisfied that there was no lingering threat.

White, Jennings, you are with Malfoy. Bundle this bunch up and take them to holding. Make sure they are in separate cells. Malfoy have medical look.at them. Professors do you have their wands?"

Neville and Harry handed over the six wands.

Ted tried to suppress a grin.

"Weasley, Grant start taking witness statements. Professors would you please come with me to headquarters so we can get your statements and memories?"

Neville hugged his wife then stepped toward Ted. Harry thanked Hannah again and asked "Could you please let Ginny and Hal know I am going to be late?"

Hannah grinned, knowing her fiery redheaded friend.

"Are you hopeful that my telling her will lessen the reaction to you being threatened again?"

Harry had the good grace enough to duck his head, blush slightly and nod affirmatively.

Has he turned to dissapperate her heard Hannah's clear laugh.

Later found him sitting on Scorpious' desk, cold pack across his nose, Ted had just bottled his memories and handed Harry his statement to read and sign.

After gingerly placing his glasses on the bridge of his badly swollen nose, he read it over and signed it. He knew Neville was most likely done too.

That was confirmed when Neville poked his head in. "Ted I have to ask what was so funny that we could hear you in Katie's office?"

The head auror walked through the door too, turned to her second "I kinda want to know that too." A slight frown on her forehead.

Ted burst out laughing and motioned toward a blushing Harry. "Ask him how his nose was broken……"

Ginny Potter and Hannah Longbottom walked in to auror headquarters to hear laughter and Kate say "Let me get this straight. The man who killed Voldemort, became the youngest head auror ever and led the capture of every death eater who had escaped, faced six attackers, with one of the leaders of the DA during that awful year and is now the head of Hogwarts got a broken nose because his face got in the way of Neville's elbow?"

Harry tried to look as affronted as he could. This was totally useless as he currently had two stunning black eyes, a nose swollen so much the sides blended into his cheeks and when he began he protested, sounded like a two year old with a head cold. "Hey! Nebbil is a head taller dan me! How was I supposed to know he woob pull his arm out to disarm dat guy?!?"

Whatever lecture Ginny had planned completely left her mind as she tried mightily not to laugh. "Honey, if Kate and Ted are done with you let's stop by Lily's and see if she can help you out with that swollen nose."

The Weasley/Potter/Lupin grapevine was as swift and efficient as ever. By the time Lily had her dad's nose back to it's normal size Roxanne had stopped by with a jar of WWW's bruise remover. Vic had sent word that she expected all the Potter family to eat dinner at the farm that night and Ron had stopped by just to make sure his best friend was alright.

That dinnertime, as Harry, Ginny, all their children and grandchildren gathered for dinner, Ron and Hermione were spending a quiet meal at their house on the coast.

The topic of conversation was the attack and what the prisoners had confessed to.

It turns out that they were just a bunch of twentysomething losers who assumed they could at least hurt Harry, if not kill him and have the bragging rights.

Ron shook his head. "I bet they thought they were going up against an aging wizard who had gotten rusty teaching. They had no idea the power they were facing in Harry and Neville."

Hermione smirked. "If the examination of their wands confirms the curses that were seen in Neville and Harry's memories they should have lots of time to think about their mistakes in Azkaban.


	20. 20

AN - Another time jump. The Lupin/Potter siblings are done having children.

Ted and Vic have:

Twins Art and Hal grown, working for their mum's company.

Twins Dora and Vera. About to start Hogwarts with their best friend Warda Malfoy.

In the same class will be their cousins Georgina and Gideon Weasley/Jordon. Also their cousin Newt Scalamander (Molly's son)

James and Maggie have:

Andi and Duncan

Al and Marie have:

Harry (Hap) and Remus

Lily and Alex Jordan have:

Twins Joan and John

Rose and Scorpios have:

Warda and Richard (Rich)

Hugo and Penny have:

Twins Ron and Jean plus twins Lilylu and Brandon.

Teddy grinned, it looks like the tradition continues.

Art and Hal had never gotten caught with the map, but he suspected that they had made many a night visit to the kitchens.

Now it appears they had passed it onto their little sisters.

Poor Uncle Neville. Ted had no illusions. His girls plus Warda could be little terrors.

The old castle might think that Fred and George Weasley had returned.

He wouldn't remove the map from Dora's trunk but this time he was going to give their grandparents a heads up.

In their seven years at Hogwarts it was possible the girls had outdone their great uncles and their grandpa Harry combined in racking up detentions.

At times it seemed like their parents were receiving weekly letters and/or visits from Harry, Ginny or Neville.

Ginny had taken away the map just before Christmas, their first year.

Despite their dedication to mischief making all three girls graduated top of their class.

Dora and Vera had a bit of a restless spirit and two years after graduation moved to Canada, bought a ranch with views of the Rocky mountains and soon became renowned as cattle ranchers.

They met and married a pair of brothers, who owned the ranch next door. Their children attended Ilvermorny, as their fathers had.

Warda followed her Grandmother's path and became a magical barrister.

She married an auror and had seven children.

All three had children that inherited their mothers' mischievous nature, ensuring their mothers received many a letter from their schools.

Time moved forward. Children grew to adults, grandparents began to move slower and parent's hair thinned and turned grey.

As is wont to happen, the older generation began moving on to.their next great adventure.

The family lost Percy first. One day he sat down for a nap and never woke up.

Bill and Fleur were next, dying within a year of each other.

Charlie, who had retired to a cabin on Vic and Ted's farm, held on for 5 more years and was next.

Angie, surprisingly, was next. Disease stilling her loving heart.

George just seemed to give up then and was dead less than two weeks later. This loss one too many for his broken heart.

Neville, longtime beloved headmaster of Hogwarts, passed quietly in his sleep.

Ginny served as Headmistress after him.

Audrey passed after a happy day celebrating the birth of a new great grandson.

Harry's health had been going downhill for decades. Ted replaced him as defense against the dark arts professor when it became clear little things were slipping his mind.

Ron had retired by then and he began to spend most of his days with his best friend. Never minding if Harry told the same story twice.

Hermione had gone on to be Hogwart's librarian after her long tenure as Minister of Magic.

Both she and Ginny finally stepping down when it became clear that Harry was heading toward the end of life.

The family had prepared, as much as you can. They had time, dementia is a long goodbye. Everyone was certain the most famous wizard of his age would be the next to rest in the cemetery in Hogsmeade. That was why it was such a shock when Ron had a sudden and fatal stroke.

That knocked the final props out from under Harry. He was dead within six months.

Ginny and Hermione lived another active decade. The loving matriarchs of the extended family.

Ginny proudly looked on as Al's son, Harry Albus Potter became head auror.

Hermione beamed with pride when Warda was named as Minister of Magic.

Hermione went to join "her boys" first.

Ginny was the last of the heroes of Hogwarts to be laid to rest in the cemetery by the school.

An era had past.

No longer was there someone who had been there that momentous day.

The world they fought for survived as a tribute to their sacrifices.

Generations after benefited from the work they had gone on to do.

Evil still lurked in the shadows. Souls still withered within malicious individuals. There were still stands to be taken and a world to protect.

Standing ready were the descendants of the Weasleys, Potters, Lupins, Malfoys and their friends.

Books were written, legends grew. What was never forgotten was the fact that evil was beaten back, and one wicked man was defeated because three people, children when they began, refused to give up.

Hap Potter closed the center drawer of his desk and locked it with a wave of his wand.

Almost unconsciously he ran his hand over the worn surface.

There were days when he could hardly believe he sat at the same desk, in the same office as his grandfather had.

The auror office was quiet. The evening shift was on duty and mostly out and about monitoring situations.

He had wanted to tie up a few threads. For the next two weeks he would be on vacation.

The grandchildren were home from school for the summer. He and Robin were going to be spending time with them and their parents. But first there was the huge family reunion to attend.

He couldn't remember the last time so many of extended family had been in one place at the same time. Am entire Caribbean island had been rented for the get together.

He had worked with Ronny, one of Rich Malfoy's sons, to make sure it was a secure location. After all an impressive number of the movers and shakers of the wizarding world would be there. Including the U.K.'s Minister of magic.

There were family coming from the U.K, Canada, the U.S., Mexico, France, Spain, Norway, Egypt, Australia and a half dozen other countries.

He wondered if his wife Robin was ready for dinner yet.

She was the evening supervisor at St. Mungo's.

She worked 7 p.m. to 7 a.m. three evenings a week. He usually picked up takeaway on the nights she worked and they had dinner in her office.

As often happens, these last shifts before her vacation had been insane.

Last fall had seen record lows and rainfall. The maternity ward was overflowing.

On top of that the usual beginning of summer vacation uptick of pediatric illness and injuries was in full swing.

Hap pulled out his phone, a quick conversation confirmed that Robin would have a break soon. Hap added an extra Curry to their order when he found out Aunt Lily was there monitoring a tiny newborn.

Those phone calls made he left a note to his number two, pulled on his long grey trench coat and headed toward the lift. His last stop was in front of the auror wall of portraits.

"Grandpa are you there?"

The image of Harry Potter moved into the frame.

"Potter reporting for duty Minister Potter sir!"

The image snapped to attention, only the twinkle in it's eyes giving away the fact that this was a long standing joke.

Hap grinned. "At ease auror Potter! I just wanted to say goodbye and I will see you in two weeks."

His grandfather nodded. If you get a chance when you get back drop by the loch. Grandma and I would love to hear about the reunion!"

Hap promised he would.

"How's the new vid screen working out for quidditch?"

"Grandma Ginny is over the moon. Andi has set it up to automatically play the games. We can even watch while you all are away!"

The image's head turned toward the right. "Uh oh. Looks like Grandma has a problem with a call just made in the Harpies' game.

I best get back there. We don't want her getting so mad she knocks us off the wall again. Have fun! See you soon."

With that the figure walked out view.

Hap grinned and headed out to get dinner.

AN- that is it for this story. If you made it to the end, thank you.


End file.
